Say Goodbye
by blueangel326
Summary: In their last adventures in search of the remains of the Shikon no Tama, fate tries to bring apart two lovers. In the end, can feelings really transcend time? Sequel to Lost Memories. Temporarily on hiatus. Sorry!
1. Prologue Incomplete

(sighing thoughtfully)** Don't you just love reading up on really good fanfics? Kind of like half-way through right now with Sueric's **Chronicles**, well at least of where she is right now. She keeps updating 'em so fast I can't even keep up. I started reading **Torrent** right when she posted the epilogue and just started on Monday to read **Chronicles**. That is probably why you haven't heard anything from me since I finished **Lost Memories**. I was planning on waiting till Monday to put up **Say Goodbye**, but my conscious and need for being praised about my work got to me. Oh, and thanks, Inuyasha-Cmm-Writer, for telling me about Ayame's episodes. I will have to look into that before I can progress on with **Say Goodbye**, well, at least from where I left off in writing. Well, gotta go ahead and let you read the prologue before I get kicked off. Sorry, internet's still down.**

**Ikuyo!**

Prologue: Incomplete

_My missing half_

_Comes back to me_

_After all this time_

_Everyone I know_

_Smile down on me_

_But why do I feel this pain,_

_This sadness, this emptiness_

_I wish it could just go away_

_I wander away_

_From everyone and everything_

_I try to think things through_

_But all that comes up_

_Is you over and over again_

_That's when I realize_

_My missing half_

_Is you_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango called as she, Miroku, and Shippou ran outside of the hut after Kagome.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," Kagome said running to the edge of the village that they were staying at. "Inuyasha's been gone for too long, and I'm worried." Kagome kept running until she saw detached lights above the nearby forest heading towards her.

The other three caught up with Kagome when Miroku noticed the balls of light as well. "Are those…?"

"Disconnected souls," Sango said as she and Shippou too saw the souls.

"Then that means…Kikyou's…" Kagome trailed off as she suddenly began to emit a strange aura of light. It got brighter as the souls came closer. Kagome was raised a few feet in the air when the souls merged with her. "What's happening?!" Kagome shrieked as the final two entered her body. Once the aura dissipated, Kagome landed abruptly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippou asked as he jumped off Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's side.

"Yeah, I guess. What was that all about?" Kagome's aura felt stronger but was reduced as she stopped glowing.

"I believe those souls have merged together with your spiritual aura," Miroku concluded.

"But, where did they come from?" Sango inquired.

"I don't know but I have a very bad feeling about this." Then Kagome thought to herself, _'I feel weird, almost…empty inside. Why is that?'_

"Come one, let's go find out what happened," Kagome said as she got up. "Whatever happened can't be good."

She ran down towards the forest, the direction the souls appeared from, followed by the others. They were only yards away from the edge when Inuyasha emerged from the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up from the ground and saw everyone running to him except Kagome.

"Huh? What are you guys doing him?"

"Kagome sensed something out here, and we found some disconnected souls floating towards us. What happened?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked back down at the ground. "Naraku…killed Kikyou."

"So those were…?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, the souls that Kikyou had taken from Kagome and kept. When she died, the souls dispersed from her body. I-"

Shippou suddenly jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and asked, "Where's Kagome going?"

Everyone saw Kagome walking up the hill towards the village.

"Poor thing. After all that Kikyou has put her through, she must be confused," sympathized Sango. "I'll go talk to her." Sango tried to catch up with her friend.

"Confused? Confused about what?" demanded Inuyasha.

"You're just as thick-skulled as ever. I feel compassionate towards her. Come, Shippou." Miroku headed towards the village as well, followed by Shippou.

"What is she confused about?!" Inuyasha yelled, oblivious to the obvious.

'_Now that Kikyou's dead,' Kagome thought to herself, 'Inuyasha will keep looking through to Kikyou instead of me. Why couldn't I be at home or school, anywhere but here?' Kagome was on the verge of tears as she marched back to the village._

**That's all for right now. Until Monday. (What? You thought this was gonna be a long prologue? Haha, you shtupid! Prologues aren't always as long as the chapters in stories.) (JK) Ja ne!**

**Final words**

Inuyasha: Why the fuck won't you tell me what's going on here?! Hey, kid, I promise I won't pummel you if you tell me what's wrong with Kagome.

Shippou: Boy, Inuyasha, you're as dense as you love ramen.

Inuyasha: You've got till ten to live. 1… 2…

Shippou: Can you even count to ten?

Inuyasha: …10!!! Let the thumpage begin!


	2. Chapter 1 Tearless Pain

**Hey, you guys. Trying to resist the urge to go back and read more of Sueric's Chronicles. Currently at chapter 60 and I'm lovin' it to the max. I'm probably obsessed with her fanfics because for the past three nights, I've been dreaming about it, and my best friend thinks that I'm crazy seeing as whenever I'm on the phone with her, I'm either reading some fanfic in which I tell her to read or playing Spider Solitaire. **

**Anyway, two more chapters for ya, and while you're reading, I'll be trying to research a little on Ayame for her powers and her personality so as to not have her OOC too much. Well, small intro but here's the first real chapter of SG. Ikuyo!**

Chapter 1: Tearless Pain

_This ache in my heart_

_This pain that I feel_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to be with you_

_Without these troubles of life_

_But that seems impossible now_

_Since this has happened_

_If only I hadn't stayed_

_Then none of this_

_Would have happened_

_But how can I say that?_

_It just won't let me forget_

_No, I won't cry _

_Not for him_

_But I still do_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome told me why she was upset last night, though not at first. She said that before Kikyou was resurrected, Inuyasha would always look through her to Kikyou whenever he was thinking about her. It hadn't really bothered her then because she pitied him since he loved Kikyou but thought he was betrayed by her. But when he kept seeing her and afterwards couldn't look her straight in the eye, it made her upset. She thinks that you, Inuyasha, will start looking through to Kikyou again now that she's been killed by Naraku once more."

Everyone except Kagome were still sitting outside the hut that they were camped at for the moment as Sango explained.

"Poor Kagome. She must feel terrible," Shippou sympathized.

"She does. She feels terrible about what happened to Kikyou, but she's more upset about what Inuyasha might do."

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, who was in deep thought about what Sango said. "Inuyasha," he said, snapping Inuyasha from his thoughts. "You should go talk to Kagome seeing as you're the one who she is upset over."

Inuyasha scoffed at him. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Alright then." Miroku stood up and walked over to the hanyou sitting upon a boulder. "You're a self-arrogant, ignorant, emotionless jerk who's too stubborn to do anything about the problems of the girl that he denies he loves."

"Shut up! I do _not _act like that. Nobody asked for your opinion!"

Shippou jumped on the boulder in front of Inuyasha. "Of course you do! That's how you always act, especially around Kagome. Why do you think she believes that you will look past her to Kikyou? Are you really that dumb?"

Inuyasha whacked Shippou on the head. "Shut up! I'll act the way I fucking please. Just because she's upset over what happened to Kikyou doesn't mean I won't do anything."

Sango stood up abruptly. "Then what will you do? Why do you think she wants to go back home all of a sudden?! She's having a harder time than you are, so do something about it!"

Inuyasha jumped off the boulder and started to walk towards the forest. "I just wish you would all get off my back!" He disappeared into the forest.

"The guy's too stubborn to even admit he's worried about Kagome," Miroku said.

Sango agreed. "Kagome must have the patience of a hundred saints to even love a guy like him."

"Nevertheless, we should leave the two alone for awhile."

"Do you think Kagome will be okay?" Shippou asked about his worried friend.

"Hopefully, yes, as long as Inuyasha knows what he's doing and doesn't say anything wrong."

"You might as well say Inuyasha is gonna mess up, houshi-sama. With any luck, Kagome will be back to her normal self again."

"Sango, my dear, you wound me so. Do you not believe in my words?"

"No, I don't believe in you and your wandering hands. Speaking of which…" Miroku met with dirt less than a second after due to Hiraikotsu. "I'll say this again, you lecherous houshi, keep your hands to yourself."

Shippou sighed. _'Looks like nothin's wrong with those two. Oh, I hope Kagome will accept Inuyasha's apology, though it's his own fault."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as Inuyasha slowly made his way to Kagome trying to think of what he might say to her, Kagome sat near a tree close to the middle of the forest. She tried not to cry as she was threatened within her mind of the same image over and over again; of Inuyasha staring in her eyes at Kikyou.

'_Stop! Why won't it leave me alone?!' she screamed in her head. Her tears were at the brink of falling over onto her already tearstained cheeks._

Kagome had left the hut that morning after breakfast. She hadn't said anything and barely looked at Inuyasha since the other night. That morning, she altogether avoided him, not wanting to confront him. She left no word of where she was going knowing that she would be gone long enough to clear her mind.

'_Why did this have to happen? I wish this had never happened, that I didn't even meet Inuyasha; then, none of this would have ever come to be. Not if I had to feel this pain. I won't cry for him, not like this. I can't cry.' Kagome tried to not let the tears fall, to keep them at bay, but she couldn't. _

"What am I saying?" she asked out loud. "Does it really hurt that that much? So much so as for me to say something like that? No…it doesn't. I'm just overreacting. Inuyasha would never mean to hurt me if he could help it. I already know this."

Kagome stood up, wiping away her tears. "But still, it'll hurt, nonetheless. I should just avoid him for now…at least until I can think things through. I better head back before the others worry."

Kagome walked back to camp, but before she was close to the hut, she saw Inuyasha walking towards her slowly. He stopped when he saw her too. Kagome wasn't ready to talk to him yet, so she tried to walk past him.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, wait."

Kagome pulled her hand from his grasp and said, "Not now, Inuyasha. I don't feel like talking with you just yet."

She tried to walk away again, but this time he grabbed her arm firmly. "Listen, we need to talk."

"Can we do this some other time? And could you please let go of me?"

"Kagome, please, listen to me." Kagome was trying to get out of his grip, but he held her firmly enough. Inuyasha pulled her back some. "Will you cut it out?!"

"I said let go! What's with you?!"

"I just wanna talk, but you're being too much of a bitch to even listen!"

Kagome suddenly slapped him, and Inuyasha immediately released her. "You're such a baka, you know! You're a dumb baka who doesn't know how to take a hint because he's too stubborn!"

Inuyasha growled at her and slapped her back. He had caught Kagome off guard, and she fell back on her side.

"You truly are a bitch! You're not even letting me say what I want to say, and, yet, you slap me for _no_ reason!"

He watched as Kagome sat up on her left hand while her other covered her cheek. He couldn't see her face but noticed the small bit of blood on her fingertips as the scent reached his nose. He realized too late what he had just done and tried to apologize. "Kagome, I'm – I mean, I didn't mean to –"

"Stay away from me! Just stay _away_!" Inuyasha immediately froze, his ears flattening against his head not liking the yelling or the words she yelled.

"Kagome, I didn't…"

"JUST LEAVE ME _ALONE_!!!" Kagome got up and ran from him to deeper into the forest.

Inuyasha lifted up his hand, wanting to run to her, to hold her, to tell her that he didn't mean to hurt her in anyway. He thought better of his actions as he watched her disappear into the darkness of the many trees.

**This was shorter than I thought it would be but it couldn't be helped. Okay, we know that Inuyasha would never hit Kagome but I couldn't think of anything else. So that's the way things'll be. Next chapter will be a little longer.**

**I've had Four Seasons, the ending song for Inuyasha 3: Sword of World Conquest, for months and I know all of the words except for the very beginning when they say a line in English four times. I cannot figure out what they're saying, 'cause I'm stuck between three different things:**

**Four scenes of love and laughter, I'll be alright being alone**

**Four scenes after her lover had left her, I'll…**

**Four seasons forever and after, I'll…**

**I am so confused-ed. What does the lady say? I found some lyrics for the song and it said it was the first one, but for some reason it doesn't seem like that. The second one was what I thought it was before I got the lyrics and the third just kinda popped into my head the other day when I thought one of my best friends said …forever and after… while singing the song. Could someone help a girl out? My head doesn't know what to say!!**

**Well, on to chapter 2!**

**Final Words**

Inuyasha: (thinking)

Miroku: Whatcha doin', Inuyasha? Have you finally seen through your devious ways and are trying to reach enlightenment? I'm so proud! I've finally rubbed off on you.

Inuyasha: Fuck off, houshi! I'm thinking. And if anything, you've rubbed _on_ Sango enough for her to start trying to off you.

Miroku: I know not of what you speak, Inuyasha. Sango has not been trying to 'off' me. You are sadly mistaken, my dear frien-

Sango: (in her taijiya outfit with Hiraikotsu in hand) Houshi-sama! Prepare to _DIE_!!!

Shippou: Where'd Miroku go?

Inuyasha: Who cares. He's gonna be mince meat in the next few seconds if Sango ever catches up to him.

Shippou: (shrugs) Oh, well, it was nice knowing him. By the way, Inuyasha, try to not make you brain explode with too much thinking. Kagome would be even unhappier if you just happened to detonate.

Inuyasha: (thumps Shippou) I didn't ask for your opinion!

Shippou: KAGOME!!! Inuyasha's being mean to me!!!

Unknown: (in the distance) OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: What the – Damn that bitch!


	3. Chapter 2 Gulit

'**Kay, here's chapter 2. Ikuyo!**

Chapter 2: Guilt

_I didn't mean to_

_I didn't want to_

_I didn't have to_

_But I still did_

_Why? Why did I do it?_

_Her expression – terrified_

_My heart clenched_

_As I heard those words_

_Saddened, I recoiled_

_To shudder to think_

_That she truly hated me_

_I want to say it_

_But…how can I say something_

_That I've never meant to her?_

_If only…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!" Sango yelled after she heard what Inuyasha said.

"You go off hoping to help Kagome and end up hurting her even more. I mean, you slapped her, for Buddha's sake!" Miroku joined Sango in her rage, though he was calmer about the situation.

"And all because she slapped you and called you a baka! She's right, you know. You really are a baka!" Shippou kept jumping up and down in front of Inuyasha's face, but he smacked the kitsune away.

Sango caught him and said, "Shippou's right too. Kagome was hurting enough as it was, but this is ridiculous."

Miroku reflected for a moment before saying, "From what you have told us, Kagome didn't want to talk, yet you were persistent to get her to listen, correct?"

"Well, I…Damn it! Why is it any of your business, anyway?"

"Because you're the one that came to us, remember?"

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt her. She slapped me first, and I was already pissed."

"But you slapped her still. You should have let her go because you only worsened the situation. We all know that you wanted to help Kagome, but maybe you should have left her alone when she asked. She might have talked to you later if you had."

"Cut the crap, Miroku! You're the one who told me that I should talk to her."

"Since when did you listen to what Miroku says? You know from his ways that it'll never work the way he tells you," Shippou said, finally getting off Sango's lap.

Miroku gave Shippou a glare that was meant for him to not speak, but Shippou didn't quite catch it. "True, as I did say that you should talk to her, but I never said for you to get aggressive and strike her. As you can see, there's no reason to argue over something that cannot be undone. Inuyasha, you should go find Kagome and apologize."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you; that's what you said last time and now look what happened. I'll do this my way and wait till she comes to me. She can't stay mad at me forever, and, besides, she'll figure out when she's ready to talk to me about it."

"I'm not so sure about that, Inuyasha." Everyone looked at Sango as she began petting Kirara in her lap.

"Why not?"

"Because, Kagome didn't look all too well this morning. In fact, worse than before. She hadn't said a word yesterday or today. She didn't even tell me what was wrong when I asked about the cut on her face. She had a blank stare. Her expression really scared me."

"That bad?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Sango nodded once. "Unfortunately, it gets worse. There's something I didn't tell you before because I thought it was too personal. Ever since Kikyou's remaining souls merged with hers, Kagome said that she was feeling the hatred Kikyou felt, the anger Kikyou carried as she was dying the first time and walked among the living the second time. But the most she feels from her is to you, Inuyasha. The hatred towards Naraku doesn't bother her because she already hates him. But she can't stand the hatred that she feels towards Inuyasha. It's almost unbearable for her at times. That's why she always wanders off into the forest. She tries to clear her mind of the feeling." Sango turned to Inuyasha, who was already staring back with a very concerned and sad look on his face. "But what you did, Inuyasha, may have made it worse when you hurt her. That blank look that was on her face scared me because it reminded me of Kikyou's expression. It resembled the look Kikyou gave you whenever she was thinking about you and her going to hell together.

"Inuyasha, you should apologize to Kagome but first let her calm down. Leaving her alone for a while might be a good idea so that she can clear her mind. If she doesn't come back by this evening, then go look and apologize."

Inuyasha looked doubtful at what Sango said. "But what if she's still mad and hates me? She might not wanna talk or might not even want to listen to me."

Shippou went over to Inuyasha. "What do you expect? I wouldn't be too surprised if she wouldn't want to talk to you for a long time. I mean, you can't blame her for being mad at you, not after what you did."

Miroku let the head of his staff fall lightly on Shippou's head to calm him down. "I think that's enough, Shippou. Sango's right, Inuyasha, and, in a way, so is Shippou. Go and apologize to her tonight."

"But what if she's…?"

Sango placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't worry. Just give her some time and space, and she'll eventually talk to you. Kagome's not exactly the type to hold a grudge," Sango reassured her friend.

"Okay," he said doubtfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked out into the forest that night, half-heartedly searching for Kagome. He wasn't so sure if he should, considering the facts that Kagome was angrier than he had ever made her, the conflict with Kikyou's feelings clashing with Kagome's own, and everytime he tried to apologize to her he couldn't bring himself to say it. Sure, there was the time he apologized for her alarm clock, but that wasn't what he was supposed to be sorry for.

Inuyasha sighed. It seemed hopeless. There was also the part that she had done everything in her power to avoid him, and there was no way that she would just forgive and forget something like this, not after what he did.

'_Feh, not the type to hold a grudge, eh? She doesn't know Kagome like I do,' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha walked on in his thoughts._

He was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice the presence of a demon nearby or someone coming close fast.

He was crossing through the place where he met Kagome the day before when he heard rustling in some bushes. He placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to attack. That's when Kagome emerged from the shrubbery holding her right arm. He saw that it was limp and dripping with blood profusely.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but she didn't hear or see him. At the exact moment he yelled her name, a small demon appeared behind Kagome and slashed at her with his claws, tearing the back of her shirt into shreds.

Inuyasha saw blood trailing from her back as she fell down, her eyes wide. "KAGOME!!!" He ran to her motionless body as more of her blood spilled from her wounds. He didn't know what to do since he didn't want to harm her more but wanted to stop the bleeding. Then he heard snickering. He stood up growling as he searched for the demon. "Show yourself, bastard!"

Suddenly, the small demon appeared in midair licking the blood from his claws. He licked his lips and grinned. "A young woman blood, the best there is. What do half-breed want?" The small demon looked like Kageroumaru, only uglier and with limbs.

Inuyasha bared his teeth. "Kagome…Why did you attack Kagome?"

"Kagome? That dead girl? Heh, Kazi saw fresh meat and took Kazi's chance to get a good meal. Pesky little thing could run, but no one faster than Kazi."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, almost drawing blood. "Why you disgusting, little…"

"Only disgusting thing Kazi see is half-breed care about Kazi's next meal. How else half-breed expect Kazi eat human girl? Leave now or Kazi kill too."

"I'm getting sick of your voice. You won't lay another finger on Kagome and damn well won't get near to killing me!" He charged and leapt up to attack. "Iron Reaver!" he yelled trying to kill Kazi.

Kazi disappeared a fraction of a second before the attack could slice through him. Inuyasha heard chuckling from behind and turned. "Heh heh, Kazi too fast for half-breed. Half-breed can't keep up with Kazi. Kazi kill now!"

He dashed towards Inuyasha, and Inuyasha dodged him. But he didn't move quick enough. Kazi managed to slash at his right arm, ripping through the sleeve of his fire rat haori and under kimono. Kazi appeared licking his claws again. "Almost good as human's. Kazi gonna eat half-breed with human!" He smiled wickedly.

Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga transformed. "Try and eat my Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar danced off and on Tetsusaiga like lightning as the wind swirled around it. Just as Kazi charged in for another attack, Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga up towards him, releasing the Wind Scar. Kazi couldn't dodge the huge attack and was torn into pieces by the wind.

Inuyasha quickly sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran to Kagome's bloody form. Her breathing was very shallow, and blood still seeped out her wounds.

"Hold on, Kagome. You're gonna be okay. You have to!" Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and rushed off to the others careful not to make the bleeding worse.

**Meant to do this earlier last week but I would like to do a poll for who would you like to have as president, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or Kouga? Here're their descriptions.**

**Miroku: A monk that will make sure that all females will be treated like royalty and that a village of pretty women in the domain where Kaede's village and the Inuyasha's forest reside will be protected. He will destroy any demon that threatens the life of an individual and still keep his charm towards the ladies.**

**Inuyasha: A half-demon of a rough exterior from a harsh childhood. He hates those who scorn him for being half-human or half-demon. He'll protect anyone that remains kind toward him and loves a good fight. Hurt his friends and/or mate, the enemy will get a taste of his strongest physical weapon, Tetsusaiga. Seems harsh and rough on the outside, but at the right time, you can find his soft side. He even has cute doggy ears!**

**Sesshoumaru: Strong taiyoukai of little words. Despises humans, despite the fact he keeps a human girl around. Will protect his lands and his possessions with a swift attack. Anything that threatens either him or his property dies an unmerciful death.**

**Kouga: A very possessive wolf-demon that doesn't take too much of a liking to humans but will protect his 'woman', even if she 'is' human. His territory is kept under close watch by him and his underlings. A born leader, he will ensure that all of his people and territory is safe, even if he has to kill.**

**Now that you've read about the candidates, choose. To submit a vote, send blueangel326 an email at ****prplangel326yahoo(dot)com****. Please send through e-mail. Not through review. All votes must be in by November 14, 2004. Vote while you still can. Results will be posted up on that Monday. Good luck to my candidates!**

**Final Words**

BlueAngel326: Kagome's dying?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… (gasps for air) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Inuyasha: Cut it out, wench! You're hurting my ears.

BA326: Awww, let me rub them for you.

IY: Fuck no! Only Kagome rubs my ears.

BA326: But she's dying!

IY: Do _YOU_ wanna die? No? Okay then.

Shippou: Inuyasha, how could you be so stupid?!!! Why didn't you make sure there were no youkai around?!!! Now Kagome's hurt thanks to you. You're such a _BAKA!!!_

IY: Don't remind me.

Kazi: Kazi take care of girl for you. Kazi _eat_ human girl. She dead anyway.

IY: What the fuck are you doing alive? I killed you with my Wind Scar!

BA326: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kill it, kill it, kill it before it eats me.

IY: Pathetic human. Wind Scar!!

Kazi: Noooo! Not again. Kazi already die once!

IY: And stay down you dumb piece of shit.

BA326: Yay! You killed it. Can I rub your ears now?

IY: Fuck off, wench.

BA326: Osuwari!

IY: Haven't we already gone over this?

BA326: Inuyasha no baka desu.

IY: Heard that!

BA326: Dammit!

IY: Heard that too.

BA326: Grumble, grumble, grumble.


	4. Chapter 3 No Need For Words

Chapter 3 No Need for Words

_Can't say_

_Won't say_

_What my heart feels_

_So much pain_

_So much sadness_

_And anger_

_What a burden _

_That she carried_

_But it's now mine to bear_

_But why me?_

_I mustn't tell him_

_But he looked so_

_Sad and worried_

_I want to but can't_

_If only words _

_Could express much more_

_But this time_

_There's no need_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, waking up to voices. As her vision focused, she saw Sango and Shippou over her, both with teary eyes. They smiled when they saw Kagome wake up.

"KAGOME! You're awake! We were so worried about you." Shippou restrained himself from hugging her, fearing he might cause pain to her wounds.

Sango was crying harder into Miroku's shoulder but only tears of joy. Miroku only tried to calm her without any of his perverted antics.

Kagome noticed that she had been bandaged around her body and right arm… and was topless. She only had a blanket covering her. She immediately turned red and pulled the cover closer to her chin.

Sango, whom was wiping tears away with her kimono sleeve, laughed a little when she saw Kagome's embarrassing look. "Sorry, but your shirt didn't hold up. It was torn to pieces in the back." Kagome gave her a "not-so-convincing" look as she gave a quick glance at Miroku. "Don't worry, Kagome. I made sure Miroku and Inuyasha were outside with Shippou guarding the door while I was bandaging you." Sango was still laughing to herself.

"I'm so misunderstood," Miroku mumbled.

Kagome tried sitting up, still clinging the blanket to her. She felt a twinge of pain as she straightened up and winced at it.

Shippou came to her side, urging her to lie back down. "Kagome, you shouldn't try to move too much. You need to rest, especially after everything you've been through."

Miroku agreed. "Yes, it is best that you do."

Kagome only nodded and smiled weakly at them all. That's when she noticed someone behind Shippou out of the corner of her eye. It was Inuyasha. She didn't give a second thought about him as she looked away without notice and slowly laid back down, wincing less at the pain. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Things quieted down after that. Sango decided to gather some more herbs and water, and Shippou tagged along. Miroku left soon after saying he was going to see if there was a village nearby with a good doctor. After that, it was just Inuyasha, Kagome, and a sleeping Kirara.

Kagome hadn't said anything since she awoken earlier and didn't even look at Inuyasha a second time. She just lay there, facing the other way. She would've preferably laid on her side, but that would kill from the pain.

Inuyasha sat there sulking. He knew all of this started when he slapped her. Because of his confusion of anger and worry, she was hurt, both physically and mentally. And now, she was ignoring him.

He finally decided that he should make up with her that night while no one else was around for a while. Miroku and Sango did say he should apologize that night. Besides, he wouldn't have to worry about an audience getting on his nerves later.

He looked up and noticed that Kagome was still awake and still ignoring him. _'Well, here goes,' _he thought to himself. "Kagome, I need to talk to you. It's about yesterday. Will you listen? Please?" Kagome didn't respond. Inuyasha sighed. She was still trying to pretend he wasn't there or didn't exist to her, but she, for some reason, didn't seem as mad. Just hurt.

He was going to ask again when he noticed the smell of blood seeping through the bandages to the floor. "Will you at least let me rebind the bandages you? You're bandages are seeped through from all the blood. I should at least do that for you since it was my fault for not noticing the youkai before." She still said nothing but tensed a little. "I promise I won't look. I swear, I won't. Besides, we don't know how long Sango's gonna be."

Kagome laid there for a moment as if she pondered the thought. Then, slowly, she sat up with the blanket close to her.

Taking that as a _"yes"_, he got up and gathered the medicine, bandages, and cloth from next to Kagome's bag. He sat down behind her and began untying the bloody cloth.

Meanwhile, outside, Sango was walking back with the water as Shippou carried the herbs when they saw Miroku standing by the curtains of the hut.

"Hey, houshi!" Sango called. "What are y-"

"Ssshhh!" Miroku shushed her while holding his fingers to his lips. "They'll hear us," he whispered.

The two walked over to him as Shippou whispered, "Why are you spying on them?"

"Because I wanna see Inuyasha make a fool of himself," he said smiling.

"Then why didn't you just stay inside instead of snooping around out here?" Sango asked quietly.

"You know Inuyasha. He hates admitting his feelings about Kagome when we're around."

"Of course. The guy's too stubborn to even admit when he's made a mistake, especially with Kagome." Both Sango and Shippou sighed.

Inuyasha had already cleaned the wounds, added the medicine, and was now just finishing with the bandaging as he tied the cloth. Kagome was waiting for him to move so that she could lie back down. She heard him move around a bit, but he hadn't gotten up. Suddenly, she felt him place something around her shoulders and wrap his arms around her. She gasped as he brought her closer into an embrace. She looked down and saw that his fire rat haori was covered in blood. Her blood.

Inuyasha dipped his head into the crook of Kagome's neck and rested there for a moment, taking in her scent. Then he finally spoke.

"Kagome, about yesterday, I…I'm sorry. I never really said it. But I'm sorry. I shouldn't have struck you or called you a bitch. I was out of line and should've let you go when you didn't want to talk. All of those times that I've hurt you in some way, especially when it involved Kikyou, and I never apologized. Kagome, I don't know if you'll accept it or if it's good enough, but…I'm sorry, too, for hurting you even though I never meant to. You don't have to talk to me anymore if you don't want and be mad at me. I was just hoping for you to not hate me. I just wanted you to know that, but I'll still be here if you'll still accept me." He pulled away from her, waiting for what she said or do.

Kagome sat still for a moment, not responding to what Inuyasha said. He was almost sure she wouldn't talk to him when she turned around to him.

Clutching the haori close to her, she looked up to him with tears about to spill over in her eyes. They spoke to him as she searched for any deceit in his words. "Do you mean it?" she whispered in a low voice in which only Inuyasha's acute hearing could pick up. "Do you really mean it?" she rasped out again.

He looked down at Kagome's wavering eyes concerned. He wasn't sure why Kagome was about to cry or why her voice sounded hoarse. "Of course I meant every word of it with all of my heart. How could I not?"

Kagome leaned her head in to his chest and buried her eyes into his under kimono. "And…and you thought I hated you?" she sobbed ever hoarser.

Inuyasha placed his arms around her gently. "Yeah, I mean, I couldn't see why you wouldn't be, so I just assumed after what I…"

"You're an idiot, Inuyasha," she cried cutting him off. "You're such an idiot to think that I would ever hate you! I could never hate you. Never. Wh-Why would I even want to? I was mad, but that didn't mean I didn't love you anymore." She started crying harder.

He held her tightly relieved by her words. "I don't know why I thought that. I should've known better about you. Please, don't cry. I didn't mean to-"

Kagome cut him off again by placing her lips over his. Before Inuyasha realized what was happening, her lips had left him. She buried her face onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. She didn't hate him, not one bit. But, why did her voice sound so rough? "Kagome, what happened to your voice? It sounded harsh. And why didn't you scream for help when the youkai had attacked you? I could've gotten there sooner and you wouldn't be so hurt."

Kagome shook her head against his clothing. "I couldn't scream for help or yell or anything."

"Why? Why couldn't you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now. It's just that earlier, all yesterday and today, my throat's been hurting so I couldn't speak." Kagome then looked away. "I think it started after our little incident yesterday when I yelled at you," she said in a small voice.

Inuyasha crushed her in his arms, all but hurting her. "Kagome, you're so stupid. Why didn't you say anythi- Oh, duh, you couldn't speak so of course you couldn't say anything about it. If you knew you couldn't speak, then why didn't you stay at camp? You should have known that youkai were around and if I hadn't walked into the forest when I did, you could've been killed. We wouldn't have gotten to the youkai in time and I…" Inuyasha hugged Kagome to his chest tightly. Just thinking about the thought made him not want to let her go. The thought of her lying on the ground with blood pouring out of her, it was too much to bear. "If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do. I would've lost everything that's important to me. I just don't want you to suffer through pain like that again. I couldn't protect Kikyou like I wanted to, and for that, I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I swear I will protect you with my life. Better than what I could've done for Kikyou."

Kagome held him tight as well and nodded. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I should've known better. I didn't mean to make you worry so much about me. But don't always try to protect me. I know how to take care of myself, you know. Just because you couldn't protect Kikyou like you wanted to, don't say you'll protect me better than her. I don't want you to be someone that you couldn't be for someone else. I just want you to be you. That's what I like about you; you just being you. That's all I'm asking from you. I don't want you to change because I want you to stay here with me like you are, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly against her hair as he inhaled her scent. "Thank you, Kagome. But I can't say that I won't always protect."

"And I can't say that I will always be able to protect myself." Kagome smiled at him.

He let a small smile cover his features. "So this means you forgive me?"

She laughed some and nodded, but, then she pulled away some. "On one condition."

"And that would be?" he asked curious.

"Close your eyes." Inuyasha made a big show of rolling them but did as he was told. Kagome moved over to his left and leaned up to his ears as they twitched around incessantly trying to listen to her every move. Gently, she whispered, "Osuwari."

Inuyasha instantly slammed face down on the hard wooden floor. Kagome was barely able to contain her rising laughter and put on a decent face. "That's for making the bandages so tight." She turned around, away from him and crossed her arms.

When the spell wore off, he got up some and suddenly pounced on her. He placed his hands at her side and started tickling her. "Hey! Stop! That tickles!" Kagome laughed, trying to escape Inuyasha's hold on her but was overcomed by the wave of laughter he induced.

"I know all your weak points, so it's not use. Say I'm not an idiot, and I'll stop."

"But you are. I'll never say it. Never!" He moved his hands to her stomach, and she laughed even harder. "Okay, okay, OKAY! You're not an idiot. YOU NOT AN IDIOT! Just STOP, please!" He released her to let her recompose herself. When she was almost back to normal, she whispered under her breath, "Fine, you're a half-wit, then."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and whispered softly in her ear, "I heard that, you know." Kagome smiled at herself, noticing something, but before she could say anything, Inuyasha turned her around some.

Cutting anything that she was about to say off, he captured her lips in a fiery passion that only she could match. Nipping slightly at her lips, he took possession of the kiss as her silent moan reverberated through his mind. As if reading his thoughts, she parted her lips slightly and let him delve into the contours of her mouth. She wrapped her arms up around his head, tweaking his ears in a small gesture to goad him even further.

Inuyasha was wrapped in her, her every gesture became his, every thought and feeling he shared with her was his own. He became attuned to her as if sharing her body while his own wished to take dominance over her. Coherent thought melted away into just sensations. He understood nothing but the woman in his arms, the angel of light that casted away the shrouds of darkness in his mind, the wave that silenced his fire with a passion like no other. He took note of everything that he gave her and watched as she gave him back something more beautiful in return. He shook under her control and yet steadied himself against her, the youkai inside wanting to keep control. His only true wish to be with Kagome no matter how long he had to wait, he wanted to be soothed by her touch, calmed by her voice that sung to him in whispers, trapped by her sight that glowed in the moonlight, ensnared by her scent ensured him that she was real, traumatized by her taste that devastated his very being. Only she mattered to him.

Kagome's thoughts finally returned to her as they no longer became a puzzle to her. She broke away slightly and smiled upon his lips. "We have an audience."

Inuyasha looked down quizzically at her, his mind still foggy from his Kagome-induced delirium. That's when it hit him, hard in the head. _'Damn my senses!' _ He got a whiff of three scents that he preferred to not have smelled at the time. What caught his ears was a smack, most likely coming from the demon huntress.

Abruptly standing up, he snarled, "Hey, pea-brained monk and friends!"

All of a sudden, shuffling was heard and then yelling when Shippou, Sango, and Miroku came stumbling in onto the floor on top of each other. The herbs flew everywhere, and Sango accidentally dropped the water when she fell. The water basket fell on Miroku's head, who was on top of Sango, who was on Shippou. In other words, all three were splashed with water.

Inuyasha growled, holding up a vein-popping fist threateningly.

Miroku was first to speak. "Heh, heh, Inuyasha! What a nice surprise! I see you've made up with Kagome. And she looks like she's feeling better too."

Then Sango spoke up, seeing as Inuyasha was royally pissed. "Inuyasha, I…bet you're wondering why we're here. You see, uh, we're just, uh, just…waiting for morning to come before we, uh, before we fixed breakfast, and, and-and…You don't look too happy, so we'll just show ourselves out and…"

"Please don't be mad, Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled as he tried to get up, but Sango and Miroku kept falling down on him. "We didn't mean to spy on you. It was all Miroku's idea!"

"Was most certainly not! It goes against my religion."

"Liar! Inuyasha, don't look at me like that! Aahhh! Help!" The three ran from the hut with a rabid Inuyasha right on their tails.

"What's a guy gotta do to get some privacy?! I guess I'll start with breaking necks!"

Kagome walked out to find two scared humans and a frightened kitsune running away from a pissed inu-youkai hanyou ready to pounce on his prey and tear them limb from limb. She sighed and then smiled.

"Now, Inuyasha," Sango reasoned, "we're friends, remember?"

"I know, _FRIEND_! Come here and I'll give a hug, _FRIEND_! I just want to _HUG_ you!"

She sighed once more and said to herself, "I guess some things never change. Time to end this. Inuyasha!"

"Uh oh."

"Osuwari!" He came crashing down from mid-pounce. "We really need to work on your temper, even though they _did _deserve it for once. Guess things are back to normal," she said as she, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou walked over to Inuyasha.

A week later, Kagome's wounds healed without leaving a scar. What everyone didn't know was that before, Inuyasha had reopened one of the wounds on his right arm and let some of his blood drip into the cloth he was going to use to add the medicine and dabbed it lightly on her arm and back. He also let some drops fall onto her back. He did so, knowing her wounds would heal faster and so would her strength. _'Someone like Kagome doesn't deserve scars like these. She did nothing to deserve this,'_ Inuyasha thought as he cleaned the bloody gashes.

Kagome had already suspected something from Inuyasha and knew he was looking after her.

'_Even though I couldn't stand the hate from her, I don't mind the love the she shared for him. I finally understand one emotion that she had for Inuyasha, except I love him for who he is and trust him with my life, more than I know Kikyou ever could. I couldn't be better off with anyone else. He will always be there for me, and I…for him.'_

**I'm sooooooo sorry. I unexpectedly moved last Friday while I was in school, so I couldn't type up anything until Sunday evening. Even then I was busy typing up a new story and reading up to chapter 90 of Sueric's Chronicles. She almost killed off Inuyasha and Shippou! But don't worry, those two are alive. Hee, hee.**

**I'm sad. None of you have voted on my polls. I feel so sad and far away from the world. Can at least five of you vote? I'd be really happy if you did. Pleeeeaaaassse? Oneeeeeeegaaaaaaiiiii? I don't wanna seem stupid for putting up something no one will vote for.**

**To all of you, did you really think I was gonna kill off Kagome? Come on! Who would wanna kill off Kagome, especially since she and Inuyasha belong with each other…….ALIVE! Only Kagome-haters would do that. I'm actually a Kikyou hater, but I'd rather not let that get to me in my writing, well, except in Engaging Enemies. Yes, I'm evil.**

**Sorry, guys, but I was planning on giving you two chapters this week but I've still got to move some more stuff and see if I can put up another chapter of EE before I get hate mail and flames. Ja ne!**

**Final Words:**

Miroku: Is he still following us?

Sango: No, I think he stopped. Kagome might have 'sat' him enough times to stop him from chasing us.

Miroku: Thank Kami. I was worried he would chase us all night. I think the sun will rise in an hour or two. I'll just rest here by this tree.

Shippou: M-M-Mi-Miroku…I don't think you wanna sleep there.

Miroku: And why not?

Shippou: (pointing) L-L-L-Look! Tha-That's not a tree. It's…It's…It's……

Miroku: What's wrong, Shippou? Sango?

Sango: (speechless) (gulp)

Tree?: Hello, there monk. Ready to die?

Miroku: (turns around shaking) I-Inu-Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: DIE!!! (swipes with his claws)

Miroku: (rolls away) RUN!

Inuyasha: (draws Tetsusaiga) Let me hack you, let me tear you, let me KILL YOU!!!

All three: KAGOME!!! (run into tree)

Tree 2: Where do you think you're going?

All three: Inuyasha!

Tree 3: (steps from shadows) I believe it's your final hour. Prepare to be purified!

Shippou: Not you too, Kagome!

Sango and Miroku: Uh oh!

Tree 2 & 3: (raise their weapons) DIE!!!

All three: HEEELLLLPP!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Dearest

Chapter 4: Dearest

_For once_

_I'd like to forget_

_All the bad things _

_About life_

_Wouldn't that be nice,_

_Just to know _

_Happiness and love_

_Is all that really matters_

_But life isn't like that_

_Your smile and laugh_

_They're so rare to see_

_Yet when I close my eyes_

_They're all I picture_

_Until the day you return_

_Or I pass on_

_I will wait_

_With your smile in my eyes_

_Even if it takes _

_More than one lifetime_

_I will stand here_

_Until you come back_

_No matter what_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were walking through Kaede's village trying to occupy themselves for the time being. Miroku wandered off somewhere with Sango following him distrustfully, doing who-knows-what in the other of the village and said they would meet everyone else at Kaede's hut later on.

It had been two weeks since the whole thing with Kikyou's death. Amends were made, apologies were accepted, and wounds were healed. Everybody was pretty much laid back and enjoying the free time because no one heard of anything dealing with Naraku since he killed Kikyou.

Kagome was planning on returning back to her time so she could try to catch up on her schoolwork, even though she found it hopeless. As usual, Inuyasha wasn't too happy about this but was willing to cope.

As they passed through a few open markets, Shippou saw all of the new things up for trade and ran to one of them. Kagome thought it was a chance to ask Inuyasha something that had been on her mind for a while.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering… There's this festival that's being held throughout this week in my time. It's suppose to have this theme of different time periods of Japan. I was thinking that since the new moon is suppose to be sometime this week that, well…" Kagome's cheeks tinted some.

"Well?" He already knew what she was asking, but he thought it was amusing and that she looked cute whenever she squirmed around nervously.

"…I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. Everybody would be dressed in traditional clothing so you wouldn't stick out. And you wouldn't have to worry about being attacked in your human form. So, what do you say?"

"So you're saying that not only do you want me to let you go do your tests thing but you wanna drag me along as well?"

"Well, if you put it like that…"

"Well…" Inuyasha was assessing the situation. He would be in his human form without anybody else finding out about it, and no demons could make it through the well to Kagome's era. And it would be a chance to be with Kagome without the others bothering him. "Why not. Sounds kinda fun."

Kagome smiled brilliantly at Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inuyasha. It's gonna be great! You won't regret it!" She gave him a big hug.

Inuyasha felt like people were staring at him and could've sworn he heard someone awing at them.

"Uh, Kagome? Could you, ya know, let go? People are gonna stare." It wasn't very custom for two people to show their love for each other openly in public in the feudal era. Well of course there was Miroku, but he was a pervert.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked letting go. "You don't like being seen with me?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just embarrassing." Wrong thing to say.

"Oh, so now I _embarrass _you, is that it?" she said looking mad.

"I mean –that's not what I meant!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with big, sad, brown eyes, her bottom lip sticking out just slightly. In other words, the sad puppy dog look. "But I thought you liked me."

Inuyasha tried to look away, but the more he struggled, the more it intensified. He finally gave in and held out his arms. "Here."

Kagome smiled and gave him another hug. He sighed. He hated it when she pulled the _look_.

He noticed everyone was staring at them and whispering things like, "That's the inu youkai that everyone used to fear," or "He doesn't look so tough, being subdued by that young girl like that," or "Don't those two look so cute!" He was ready to blow his top.

"WHAT'S EVERYONE LOOKING AT?!!!" he yelled, scaring everyone back to his or her own business. But, somehow, Kagome didn't hear it or chose to ignore it.

"Whatcha yellin' for?" Shippou asked as he walked back over to them.

"Mind your own damn business, kid."

Shippou blew a raspberry at him. "Make me," he mocked.

"Why you-" Inuyasha was reaching out to strangle him, but Kagome wouldn't budge.

"Be nice or else," she threatened.

His arms dropped to his sides as Kagome still held onto him. Shippou skipped off to Kaede's hut. '_Why me?'_ he thought to himself, already regretting this.

After Kagome finally released him, they both headed for Kaede's hut. Shippou was already there playing with Kirara. Kagome sat her bag down inside and went to go get some water from the stream just outside. Inuyasha settled inside and so did Shippou and Kirara. Shippou sat next to Inuyasha, lying against the wall. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha whacked him hard on the head.

"Ow! What'd I do?" Shippou cried and ran across the hut, away from Inuyasha.

"That oughta teach ya." He grinned when he saw the lump on his head.

"KAGOME!" Shippou yelled.

As if knowing what had happened, she yelled back, "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha slammed into the wooden floor face down and murmured, "Damn it, woman!"

Kagome sighed as she continued to fill her water bottle. _'He really needs to work on his temper,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

When the bottle was full, she got up and was about to go back to the hut. Suddenly, an ominous wind blew over, and Kagome sensed something. She turned around expecting to see something, but saw nothing. _'Weird.'_ She turned back around and something in the grass caught her eye. She looked through the grass and still didn't see anything.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her ankle and cried in anguish. She fell onto the ground holding her ankle. Inuyasha and Shippou bursted out of the hut, hearing Kagome's cry.

"Kagome, what's wrong?!" Inuyasha said rushing to her aide.

"S-Something bit my ankle, but I don't know wha-"

Kagome was cut off by a menacing laugh coming from the opposite side of the stream. All three of them looked up to see Naraku in his usual baboon disguise. A snake-like demon was slithering around his left arm. "Inuyasha, we meet again." A grin appeared on his half-covered face.

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha growled fiercely.

"Naraku?! What have you done to Kagome?" Shippou yelled though hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Destroying the only other one that is a threat to me."

"What do you mean _other_?" Kagome asked weakly as the snake's poison began to quickly take effect.

"Killing you of course. Just you and Kikyou are the only ones that can come close enough to harm me. Destroying Kikyou first was necessary so that she couldn't get the chance. You, on the other hand, are much more powerful than she, yet you do not know how much. You do not realize the full extent of your powers. But you will not live long enough to see that."

"Damn you, Naraku! You've already killed Kikyou twice and are now trying to get rid of Kagome too. No! I will not let this happen! Not when I'm alive!" Inuyasha leapt over the stream and used Iron Reaver on Naraku and the other demon.

Naraku easily dodged the attack and said, "Pathetic half-breed. Do you really think that you can escape the inevitable?! The wench will die before your eyes, just as Kikyou did. And it will be all your fault as the one you hold so dearly slips from your grasp.

"She's already suffering as I speak, and there's nothing you can do about it." Naraku chuckled evilly as he formed the miasma around himself.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and charged towards him. He swung the sword horizontally at Naraku and managed to hack him in half along with slicing the snake's head off. Bits of poison gas arose from the severed bodies.

"Damn it! It's just a puppet." He sheathed his sword and looked closely at the snake.

"Inuyasha, hurry! Kagome needs help now," Shippou yelled as Kagome had just passed out from the loss of strength.

Inuyasha ran to Shippou and Kagome and picked up her unconscious form. He took her back into the hut and placed her on the wooden floor. "Shippou, stay here with Kagome and Kirara. I'm gonna get Kaede and the others."

"Okay, but hurry."

Inuyasha quickly gathered Kaede, Miroku, and Sango and returned to the hut. Kaede examined Kagome while the guys waited outside. Inuyasha and Shippou were becoming very impatient while Miroku tried to calm them down with what was hopefully not false optimism.

When they were finally welcomed back in, it was on grim news. The three sat down near an unconscious Kagome, embracing for the worst.

"It seems Kagome isn't doing so well. The demon that you said bit her poisoned her as well," Sango announced.

"Aye. A snake demon, was it not?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It is far worse than I thought. Many a time have I seen this. Kagome has been poisoned by a special and rare breed of snake demons. The poison of the Hirameki is deadly yet slow to take in fully."

"The Hirameki? I believe father spoke of them once before. He told me of the poison they inject if bitten by them. The poison enters the blood and deteriorates the inside of the victim very slowly. It cause fever, coughing of blood, and excruciating pain. The outcome is a slow and unmerciful death." Sango was near tears knowing that she might lose one of her dearest friends. Miroku pulled her close to him in an attempt to console her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome resting. Sometimes at night when he couldn't sleep, he would look over at Kagome. Kagome always had a peaceful and either happy or content look to her. It seems as if nobody was against her or anything of the sort. Everytime he watched her sleep, he felt calm and relaxed. Every so often, she would softly mumble his name and smile a little. He always wondered afterwards what she was dreaming about and why of him but was too embarrassed to ask. So he just left it alone and was satisfied enough that Kagome liked being around him.

But now, her face didn't portray the same peace or content. It showed pain and suffering as her hands gripped at the blanket covering her. She moaned slightly, and her breathing became labored. She seemed kind of feverish as her face tinted red lightly. The sight of this angered Inuyasha.

"Damn it all!" he yelled as he punched the floor hard enough to make a hole. Then he thought to himself, _'Baka, why didn't you sense Naraku before?! If you had been paying attention more, Kagome wouldn't be like this. And now she's suffering while I can't do anything to help her but just watch as she dies. Damn it all to hell! Why did this have to happen? Why?!'_

Everybody looked at Inuyasha as he displayed both looks of anger and sadness.

"Inuyasha," said Shippou, "don't worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! How can I not when Kagome is suffering and dying and there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Kagome won't let the poison kill her so easily. She's too strong for that. Besides there's gotta be a cure for it, right, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"Aye, there is."

Inuyasha grabbed the collar of Kaede's clothing. "Well, then spit it out, old hag!"

"Calm ye self down, Inuyasha. 'Tis not as simple as ye will think." Inuyasha released her and sat back down. "There is a way to stop the poison. The Hitorishizuka. A flower that originates on the mountainsides past the northern mountains. To get to it, ye must cross over the northern mountain and the volcanoes that surround where the flower resides."

"Then let's go! Sitting around here won't help Kagome," Inuyasha said standing up.

"As ye have been told, the journey shan't be easy. Many a men have tried, and none have ever succeeded. Most have perished before reaching it, but those who do survive do not make it back in time. Young Kagome will last no longer than the sunset of the seventh day. Ye must leave immediately."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Shippou said, ready to go.

"I'm going too," Kagome proclaimed as she sat up some. She had heard the whole entire thing since Kaede mentioned the Hirameki.

Inuyasha, who was sitting closest to Kagome, tried to gently lay her back down. "I'm sorry, but you can't."

"And why not?" she objected.

"It would be too risky. In your condition, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself and would probably slow us down," Miroku stated.

"Besides, it would worsen your state. To give us as much time as possible, you need all of your strength to prolong the poison for as long as you can," agreed Sango.

Inuyasha too joined in agreement. "Naraku's plan is to kill you, and knowing him, he might try to stop us from getting the flower, thinking he can kill us without you. So it's best that you do stay."

"But what if…" She was about to mention the new moon but was cut off.

"We'll be okay. Just worry about yourself. You know me; nothin's gonna stop me." He gave her an encouraging smile. She returned it. "Oh, and Shippou. You stay here too."

"What?! I wanna go and help Kagome too. You need me."

"It's too dangerous. However, you can help Kagome by staying here and assisting Kaede."

"Okay." Shippou wasn't so convinced but knew he would be of more use there than with the others.

Inuyasha was about to stand up when Kagome grabbed his hand. "Be careful. I'll be waiting here so hurry back. If you don't, I'll be ready to kick your butt in the afterlife." She smiled.

He squeezed her hand back. "Don't worry. I'll be back way before that ever happens." He saw the hope and trust in her eyes, which gave him all the more reason to hurry back. Kagome trusted him with her life, and he wouldn't let that go to waste. Inuyasha wouldn't let another woman he loved die because of him.

"Let's go!"

"Right!" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome and mouthed, "I love you." She nodded in return before Inuyasha headed towards the northern mountains with Sango and Miroku mounted on Kirara at his heels.

'_Come back alive, Inuyasha. Come back soon, before it's too late.'_

**Okay, I'm really sad. None of you have voted on my polls. Only two people voted and they are my middle school best friends. I will extend it till next week and here's my e-mail address if it didn't come up on the second chapter.**

**prplangel326 yahoo (dot) com **

**just take out the spaces and that should be it. If that doesn't work, then just check my bio.**

**Sorry, but gotta leave ya there till next week. I gotta update two other fanfics before people start to nag and see what's up with mediaminer cause the quotation marks won't show.**

**Ja ne!**

**Final Words:**

Shippou: I wonder what Inuyasha would do if he were there at that festival of yours?

Kagome: Yeah, I wonder. (pictures it in her head)

_Security: Uh, sir, we'll have to confiscate that weapon before you enter the grounds._

_Inuyasha: I dare you to even touch Tetsusaiga._

_Security: I'm sorry, but it's not safe to carry a sword around in this crowded place. Please hand over the sword._

_IY: Safe my ass! I ain't givin' you my sword and you ain't touchin' it unless you want me to shove it up your ass!_

_Security: (intimidated) I'm sorry sir, but it's policy! Please, I'd rather not start anything._

_IY: Too late, bastard. You just ticked me off! (unsheathes Tetsusaiga) Bend over so I can shove it in all the way!_

Kagome: (sighs) He just better get back here in time or I'll sit him straight to hell. You hear that, Inuyasha!

IY: (shivers)

Miroku: What's wrong with you Inuyasha?

IY: Something tells me there's a bad omen coming my way. And she won't be a very happy one.


	6. Chapter 5 Old Rival, New Ally

**Sorry for not updating last week but fanfiction(dot)net was down on the two days in which I was able to access internet before the holiday. Gomen nasai! Here're two chapters for ya. Allons-y!**

Chapter 5: Old Rival – New Ally

_The fate _

_Of her life_

_Is in my hands_

_I mustn't fail her_

_If I do_

_I lose everything_

_My love, my life_

_I have to do_

_Everything and anything_

_To save her_

_Even if it means_

_Relying on help_

_Of those I dislike_

_But no matter what_

_I will do_

_What I have to do_

_To let her live_

_Even if I must face death eye to eye_

_I must not fail_

_She's all the world to me_

_Without her_

_I'd have nothing…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you two hurry it up?! You're slowing me down!" Inuyasha yelled up to Miroku and Sango. They both were mounted on Kirara in the air following Inuyasha.

Almost two days had passed since Kagome was poisoned, and Inuyasha was trying to rush Miroku and Sango. He had been like that ever since they had left the village.

"We're going as fast as we can, Inuyasha. Do not worry. We'll get the flower and return to Kagome in time," Miroku yelled in return to Inuyasha.

"That's not good enough. We might be attacked on the way and be delayed. Then, we won't make it. Or what if we're wrong and Naraku attacks Kagome and the village. Either way, we have to pick up the pace. Now move it! There's no time to waste." Inuyasha wasn't about to let anything slow him down.

"Inuyasha is right. I've already lost my family and village. If anything were to happen to one of you guys, I don't know what I would do." Sango was near tears again.

Miroku placed his hands on Sango's shoulders. "We'll make it in time. I am willing to stake my life on it." Sango nodded her head, feeling a bit better. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started whispering in her ear. She then giggled a little and smiled some.

Green wasn't exactly Inuyasha's best color, to say the least. He heard what Miroku whispered to Sango and became envious of the two. He wasn't sure if he would be able to save Kagome. If he failed, then he would lose her. All the intimate times with Kagome would turn into only memories. He didn't want that to happen, not after all they had been through. Even if he knew that Kagome was only mortal and would die long before his time came, he wanted cherish and keep the moments alive as long as he could, even if it meant that he would have to follow her immediately in death. As long as he was with her, as long as he wasn't alone, it would be enough for him.

They continued on like that, Inuyasha pushing himself as hard as he could to go faster and Kirara right above him with Miroku and Sango on her back, for an hour or so. They were nearing the northern mountains when they saw a small pack of wolves lead by two people heading their way.

Inuyasha growled quietly when he saw who they were. "Damn it! I don't have time for him right now." It was Kouga and Ayame.

The four stopped as they closely approached. Everyone, except Kouga, who marched right up to Inuyasha, stopped in front of them. "Hey, mutt-face! What are you doing my territory?"

"Mind your own damn business," Inuyasha answered.

"What did you say?!" Kouga said hot-headedly.

"Are you deaf, too? I thought you were just dumb," Inuyasha retorted.

"Say that to my face!"

"I just did, idiot."

"Why you-!" Sparks started shooting between the two's eyes.

"Cut it out you two!" Ayame said pushing the two apart.

"But he started it," Kouga said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"STOP IT!!!" Ayame yelled shutting the other two up. "I don't care who started it. I'm gonna finish it!" Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other and just faced the other way.

Ayame sighed. "Anyway, why _are _you guys here?"

By this time, Miroku and Sango had already dismounted Kirara.

"We're looking for a rare flower called the Hitorishizuka," explained Sango. "We were told that we could find it past these mountains."

"The Hitorishizuka? Wow, that flower is nearly impossible to get. Why do you need it, and where's Kagome? I would've thought she'd be with you guys since she hangs around with you a lot."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. I smelled dog-shit here but not Kagome. That's why I came over. And did you actually take a bath or is it just almost the night of the new moon?"

"Shut up! I ain't got time for you right now!"

"Kagome's the reason why we need the flower. She was poisoned two days ago so we have to…" Miroku was cut off.

"Poisoned?!" Kouga exclaimed. He grabbed Inuyasha's haori by the neck. "What the hell have you done to my Kagome?"

Ayame marched over to Kouga and whacked him hard on the head. "She's not yours, remember? I am." He released Inuyasha and sank to the ground KO-ed. "Don't mind him. Now you said Kagome was poisoned? How?"

"Naraku of course."

"Naraku?"

"That bastard! First, he kills my kin and now tries to kill my Kagome! He's gonna p—!"

Ayame punched him in the head again, except this time harder. "And this time, STAY DOWN!"

"You know, for a split second there, I thought I just saw Kagome _sitting_ Inuyasha," Miroku said taken back a little by Ayame's actions.

"Yeah, tell me about it. They act just like them. Ayame's almost as scary as Kagome," Sango agreed.

"So you say Naraku did it? Then maybe we can help you. The northern tribes might not let y'all pass so you'll need us to get to the volcanoes. Okay if we tag along too?"

"Keh! Why should I need help from a mangy wolf like that?"

"Watch your mouth mutt! And who said we were helping you? If anything, it's for Kagome. If you couldn't protect Kagome, then what use is it for you to go it alone and end up not making it in time? So stuff your damn fat ego and pride back up your ass and let us help you."

Everybody was surprised by Kouga's words. "Kouga…" Ayame said looking at him sweetly.

"What the hell is everyone looking at me for? We're wasting time so let's go already!" Everybody nodded. Once Miroku and Sango mounted Kirara again, everyone headed towards the mountains once again with even more determination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku, it seems that Inuyasha is looking for the flower and has now allied with Kouga, prince of the wolven tribes of the Northern mountains." Kanna held up her mirror revealing Inuyasha and the gang with Kouga, Ayame, and a few of the wolves.

"I see. They know about the herbs in the leaves. Kanna, where is your conniving sister?"

"I am right here. So, you've weakened Naraku. I presume your time of the month is near, is it not?" Kagura said smartly.

Naraku glared at her. "Remember, Kagura. I hold your life in my hand. I would watch what I say if I were you." Kagura's true heart appeared in his hand, and she gave him a disgusted look but said nothing. He smiled, and the heart disappeared. "Now, Inuyasha is nearing the flower of healing. If he reaches it, send Gaijin once they have left the mountains. And Kagura, do not fail me or there'll be a slim chance of you existing in this world any longer."

Kagura held the fear in her eyes as she looked at Naraku's icy ones but kept her expression far from it. "Yes, Naraku. I will not fail. Come, Kanna, Gaijin." She left as well as a dark figure that stood in the room silent.

Kanna was to follow also when Naraku delayed her for a short moment. "Kanna, watch your sister as she is to ought not to be fully trusted."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Then Kanna too left the room.

Kagura stood outside Naraku's castle, which was concealed in the sky. "Damn him! I can't escape him, no matter what I do. Naraku holds too much power. If only I could find a way to defeat him, I could be free." Gaijin didn't do anything in return to her anger. Even though they were outside, nothing showed of his true physical appearance but that was of a tall structure since he wore a worn out cloak to conceal himself.

"Please, Sister, do not test Naraku's patience, for it grows thin. He knows of your deception." Kanna was standing at the top of the steps.

"What would you know of it?"

"He has told me to keep watch of you for his trust in you is very little. Do not take him likely."

"Surely you wouldn't rat out your own sister, would you?"

"'Tis Naraku's orders. I must follow them. He has the power to make us and the power to return us to where we were originally created. We must obey him and do as he wishes us to do. If not, we will no longer exist."

"I knew you wouldn't understand. I am the wind. I deserve to be free, not to be on a leash to do what my master says. I'd rather die than to return to his body. I will be free, free as the wind for I _am _the wind itself." Kagura pulled out one of her feathers and threw it up. The small feather enlarged, and she jumped on it and flew away.

"Beware, Sister, or you will not live with those words." Gaijin stayed silent as he watched the two sisters.

**Sorry guys, I know this is kinda short compared to the last two sisters, but I'm having a family crisis, so bear with me.**

**Someone asked how SG was the sequel to LM when it seems like Inuyasha and Kagome are just now getting into a relationship. They're not just now and have been in a relationship for about half a year. They just don't show it too much around the others. You'll see the link between the two stories within the next few chapters.**

**Gotta go for the moment but I shall be back next week to post the results since I won't be home for a while. Sayounara.**

**Final words:**

Kouga: Hey, dog-shit, how the hell did you get Kagome poisoned? Did you like piss in her food or something?

Inuyasha: Hey, mangy wolf, how did you get to be so dumb to have me wanna push Tetsusaiga up your ass and still be deaf to hear that I said _NARAKU_ poisoned Kagome?

Ayame: Guys, could we stop fighting for about a week or until we get the flower to Kagome? We're slowing down thanks to you two.

Kouga: Blame the mutt. He's the one that's slower than a slug, both physically and mentally.

Inuyasha: And Kouga's the one that always eats dirt whenever a baby crawls.

Kouga: And Inuyasha never fails to come up with the dumbest lines in the history of dumbass.

Sango: When will they ever learn to get along?

Miroku: I'd say when hell freezes over.

Ayame: Or at least when we brainwash them to.

Sango: Know any good spells that might work, houshi-sama?

Miroku: Not off hand, but maybe Mushin could help, if he'd stop drinking so much.

IY: Piece of shit!

Kouga: Dog-turd!

IY: Mangy wolf!

Kouga: Mutt-face!

IY: Flea-bitten hairball!

Kouga: Halfling cur!

Ayame: It's gonna be a long week.

Sango: Tell me about.


	7. Chapter 6 Free Wind

Chapter 6: Free Wind

_In my dreams I am the wind_

_Blowing freely without a care_

_I am floating everywhere_

_Bringing scents from afar_

_I never stop without a warning_

_I bring warmth to the freezing_

_Or a cool breeze to refresh_

_I push clouds with the terrible storms_

_And blow them away with a breeze_

_Showing the colors of the bright blue sky_

_I am free to wander places _

_Without a leash to hold me back_

_I can blow strong or weak_

_And I laugh with a solemn whistle_

_I am anything I want to be_

_No one can ever stop me_

_For I am the wind…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Who the hell does Naraku think he is? A strong youkai like myself shouldn't have to take orders from a hanyou such as him. I could easily kill him with just one stroke of my fan, but he has my heart. One movement and he could kill me. I would have to catch him in his weaker form. But he has Kanna watching me._

'_And Kanna! I would've thought she would agree with me, but she's too loyal to Naraku. I can't trust her with this, or she may tell Naraku._

'_But still, there's nothing I can do. If only someone was powerful enough…'_

Kagura was lying on her feather as the natural wind drafts blew her wherever. She sat up in concentration. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't help her from the last time he refused her offer straight up and down, even though she had presented him with a jewel shard in return. Kouga was too weak for her to rely on. Inuyasha would even the match, but Kagura knew better. Naraku would use Kanna to send his attacks back at him. Who could obliterate Naraku for good?

Kagura looked down, hearing some children playing, and saw a village nearby. _'Of course, Kagome!'_ She remembered hearing from Kanna that Naraku was almost defeated by Kagome before he made her and her sister. _'Her arrows have the ability to purify anything she wills. This is perfect! As long as Inuyasha gets the flower in time, then my freedom will be secured._

'_But Gaijin and the plan. I'll have to make it look like I tried to get rid of them. Naraku might try to kill me if he sees I failed, but that's a risk I'll have to take for my freedom.'_

Kagura's instincts told her she was being watched. "Kanna! I know you're watching me. Tell Naraku I have something to offer that might be of his deepest interests." _'That should do it.'_

She smiled inwardly to herself as she commanded the wind to take her back to the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, are you feeling any better?" Shippou asked as he brought Kaede another damp cloth.

"Well, I've been worse if that's what you mean." Kagome smiled slightly.

"I see the herbs are helping. Do ye feel any pain?"

"Not much I guess. By body feels a little numb." Kaede had given Kagome some herbal medicine to make her drowsy a little so as to ease the pain of it all.

"There is not much more that I can do for you, so it is best for you to rest now." Kagome nodded and lied back down to let the effects of the medicine overcome her as she fell asleep.

"Lady Kaede, do you really think Kagome will last long enough for Inuyasha to make it back with the flower?"

"Perhaps. We really cannot tell. Inuyasha will just have to try as much as one can. We can only pray that he will return and Naraku will not attack us while he is away."

"I sure hope so. Kagome probably has the most faith in him out of all of us." Shippou looked at his friend disquietly while he spoke. She looked somewhat peaceful as she slept, but Shippou knew better. He knew Kagome was suffering more than she was letting on. She just didn't them to worry. "Poor Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura walked through the castle hallways heading towards the hidden door where Naraku hid during the start of his conjugation cycle. She opened the door and closed it quietly as she went down the steps. "Naraku. Where are you?" Kagura looked around in the dark room, not seeing anything but the light seeping through the cracks of the only door.

Suddenly, the few torches in the room lit, casting an eerie and gloomy look among the walls as the fire light danced off and on them. Near one of the far corners were Naraku's demons, and, in the middle of them all lay Naraku reconstructing his body. "Why do you disturb me, Kagura? You have your orders, yet you still remain. How is that so?"

"Naraku, I have a proposal to make. Will you consider it?"

"What could you possibly propose to me?"

"Inuyasha is very persistent to get back to Kagome with that flower. Perhaps too persistent. What if he manages to get to her in time? Your plan would fail, would it not?" She waited for his acknowledgement.

"Continue."

"I suggest that if the outcome of the battle between Inuyasha and Gaijin turns out that Inuyasha survives and seems that he will make it, then maybe we should send a few demons to Kagome to finish the job. She will be too weak to fight, and Inuyasha would surely not make it in time to rescue her and give her the antidote."

"An intriguing suggestion, yet one thing ponders my mind. What makes you think Gaijin will fail just like you and your siblings?"

"Only a small thought for future preparation. Of course, I would not belittle your plans or think doubtfully of them."

"It would do you wise not to, but I will think over what you said." Kagura grinned some. "Do not believe that your assumption is correct, however. Gaijin is not like you or others. You know not yet the extent of Gaijin's power. His chances of failure are slim. Know this, dear, Kagura, if should he fail and your plan succeeds not, you shall pay dearly."

"Yes, Naraku," Kagura said calmly.

"Leave my presence immediately, should I decide upon something else."

"Yes, Master."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, mutt! Do you want Kagome to die?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"At the pace you're going, you make it seem like it. We're never gonna make it at this rate. I ought to just leave you behind and get the flower on my own."

"And say that I left Kagome's life in the hands of a dumb, weak wolf? I don't think so! I told her that I'd save her, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna save her, so shut up!"

"Yeah, right. A slow dog like you is gonna save Kagome? My ass you will. I'm saving her!"

"No, I'll save her! So shut up or I'll hack you to bits with Tetsusaiga!"

"Both of you shut up! It doesn't matter who saves her. As long as she's saved, who cares who saves her. Now less arguing and more running!" Ayame huffed out. She was doing the best she could to keep up with the two and their bickering was _not _helping her. But at least she was doing better than Hakkaku, Ginta, and the rest of the wolves.

"Do you think they'll stop?" Hakkaku asked Ginta.

"I do not think they will for long. But they _are_ going faster so we'll hopefully save sis."

Ayame glared back at them. "What did you say?"

"I mean Kagome. Kagome! Not sis, of course." Ayame faced forward and kept her pace. "Very scary, Ayame is," he whispered.

"Very indeed," agreed Hakkaku.

"I heard that!" Ayame yelled back. Ginta and Hakkaku cowered under her words.

Miroku looked down at the bunch. Miroku sighed. "Hopefully, all of them will stop protesting against each other."

"I wouldn't count on it. With all this tension and what's at stake, it's no wonder that Inuyasha and Kouga haven't started fighting yet."

Miroku sighed again. "At least we know how to get along, eh, Sango?" Miroku was inching his hand away from her waist.

Sango caught his hand in the process. "Don't make me throw you down there off Kirara. It's a long drop and the probability of you surviving unscathed is slim."

He placed his hand to his heart. "Sango! You wound me so. I only wish to show my affection of you and your body…"

"Well you can show it down there if you don't STOP!" Miroku sighed once more, giving up for the moment. Keyword: moment.

The next thing everyone knew was that some of the wolves that were behind were whining. Somehow, just somehow, Miroku had managed to get thrown off Kirara and had landed hard on some of the wolves that were unfortunate enough to not notice a flying monk heading their way.

"Yo! Next time, aim _away_ from the wolves if you must through your monk around," Kouga yelled up at Sango.

"Don't blame me! Blame the brainless baka that doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself or fly!"

"Hey, if you haven't noticed, we ain't got time for all this! Either someone pick up Miroku and we go or just leave him there with the pathetic wolves. I don't care which, just as long as we don't stop!" Inuyasha was getting ticked off with all the delays and didn't feel like waiting around anymore.

"Well tell that monk to stop messing around and then maybe we wouldn't have this problem."

"Hey, guys, I think we're pretty close to the volcanoes," Ayame pointed out.

The others looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because we've got company, and they're coming from the ground."

Everyone turned to the direction in which Ayame as looking, and sure enough, there were lava and magma creatures climbing from in the cracks of the volcano vents, sort of like the terrain in which Totosai lived in.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he placed his hand on Tetsusaiga. "Finally, I was wondering when the volcanoes would show up. Playtime!"

"Be careful, Inuyasha! Those youkai are made out of actual volcanic lava. They could melt the Tetsusaiga if you try to cut them down," Sango warned as she saw some more youkai come out, except these were just those that lived in the extremities of the volcanoes, ones that were not at all made out of lava.

"Who said I had to touch them? They'll just get a taste of my Wind Scar!" Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga as it transformed quickly and he slammed it down to earth. A few of the monsters were hit, but more kept rising from pits.

"Pathetic, dog-shit! Is that all you could do?" Kouga jeered as he punched the ground rigorously. The punch created a blitz of power as it shot through the ground to a group of youkai. They too were engulfed by the power of the attack.

"Not even close."

Inuyasha and Kouga took on the lava youkai while the others attacked the other volcano inhabitants that dared to block them from the volcanoes.

"They keep coming at us! We won't be able to get through unless we come up with a plan!" Miroku yelled to the others.

"He's right," Ayame agreed as she sliced through one of the youkai with her whip that she transformed from on of the flower petals in her hair. "We'll be here all day just trying to fight off all these things."

Looking up from of the youkai that he just fell, Ginta saw a youkai about to pounce on Ayame. "Ayame, behind you!"

Ayame turned around in time to see a huge snake-like youkai rise to attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" echoed Sango's call soon to be followed by the resounding whistle of her boomerang as it slashed through the demon and returned to her.

Ayame sighed relievingly. "Thanks a lot. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

"Leaf Blight!" she yelled as leaves appeared and flew towards the youkai that almost succeeded in hurting Sango as it was chopped by the small items. She landed and smiled at Sango. "Now we're even."

"Don't celebrate yet girls. We've still got a huge problem on our hands," Kouga yelled as he was able to take out another two youkai.

"Okay, you guys are really starting to piss me off! What the…?"

Suddenly, the demons retreated back to the volcanic vents mysteriously. "Where are they going?" Sango asked.

"It looks as if they're moving back underground," Miroku responded.

"Do you think we won?" Hakkaku questioned as well.

"Maybe, but that was way too easy…"

The ground started shaking abruptly and everyone tried to hold their ground.

"What's happening? We're still not in range to be feeling a volcano erupting so what the hell is going on?"

Then the rumbling died down and nothing seemed to have changed.

"I don't get it. Nothing happened."

Realization dawned on Miroku. "Everyone, get back. Something's coming!"

"What? I see anythi- Oh shit, everyone get back, now!"

Unexpectedly, something huge punched opened the ground in front of them as rock and gravel flew everywhere.

"The youkai weren't retreating; they were regrouping," Miroku said as the huge mass of lava spilled out from the crevices in the enormous youkai.

"Regrouping? What do you mean regrouping?"

"Youkai and the like of the same matter and substance can regroup – fuse – together to form a new being. Like Naraku did before he had possession of the jewel fragments Kagome had. Spontaneous regeneration. It's like how Naraku is made up of millions of youkai, this creature is made up of lava and other youkai that live in volcanoes. I think that's what Kaede meant when she said that not many have been able to survive going through here."

"So basically this thing is nothing but lava and rock? Sounds pretty dumb to me. This thing's going down!"

Inuyasha charged in for a quick attack with Tetsusaiga, but the lava creature extended a limb out to smash Inuyasha to the ground. He dodged it, but not before he was sprayed with the magma as the limb slammed to the ground. It burned though Inuyasha's haori and he tried to fling his arm in attempts to rid of the burning substance.

"Damn it! It's too damn hot to get close to!"

"Hey, dumb mutt, next time think before you charge in recklessly to attack! You'll get burned if you don't."

"Shut up!"

"How are we gonna defeat something like that if we can't use our weapons to throw or get in close enough to inflict damage?" Ayame asked.

Miroku studied the creature as it began its assault on Inuyasha and Kouga. "It's unstable."

"Unstable?"

"It's movements. It slowly crawls against the surface and lava keeps pouring out of it with every attack it makes. Whatever becomes disconnected with its body immediately airs out and hardens. That's its vulnerability. It loses a part of itself with every attack. If we could get it to separate itself or decrease its mass, it'll harden itself."

"But it's using the vents to replenish itself with every attack," Sango pointed out.

"True. I think I have a plan."

**Here're the results for the polls. Not many of you voted so it wasn't very reflected of your opinions of your favorite male character on the list.**

**Inuyasha: 4**

**Sesshoumaru: 1**

**Miroku: 0**

**Kouga: 0**

**Closing statements of the candidates-**

**Inuyasha: Yes, take that you losers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now, for me to take a queen. Damn it! Kikyou or Kagome. Kikyou or Kagome. Kikyou or Kagome…**

**Kagome: Here let me Inuyasha. (grabs ear) Kikyou is dead! Or did you not remember chapters 1 through 3 and the prologue in which were about Kikyou's death?!**

**IY: Ow, wench, watch the ears. Okay, so you're my queen. You don't have to yell.**

**Kagome: I'm sorry. Let me rub your ears for you.**

**IY: You did just so you could mess with my ears, didn't you?**

**Kagome: Maybe. (smiling)**

**Sesshoumaru: Pathetic half-breed and humans. This Sesshoumaru cares not to rule over such lowly beings, especially those that do not care to love this Sesshoumaru. Come Rin.**

**Rin: Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. But what about Jaken?**

**Sess: Jaken is dead.**

**Rin: Why is he dead?**

**Sess: …**

**Rin: Can't you bring him back with Tenseiga?**

**Sess: Yes.**

**Rin: Then why don't you?**

**Sess: … … …**

**Miroku: All of you people wound me so. I guess people of noble cause never receive respect or love from those that they wish to protect. Oh! Such a lovely body. She will bear many, many children of good health.**

**Sango: Where are _you_ going, houshi-sama?**

**Mir: Nowhere my lovely Sango, nowhere but to bed. Would you care to join me? Of course that would mean in the same bed, sharing the same sheets, alone. There's plenty of room of course.**

**San: Houshi-sama?**

**Mir: Yes, Sango, dear?**

**San: (whack, crack, thud) And don't bother getting up until you know how much I think you are a hentai.**

**Mir: I love you too, my dear.**

**Kouga: Keh, like I need any votes from humans to rule over this country. All that's needed is a little _coup de grâce _and some _coup d'etat_, and that mutt will be a million feet under in no time. But at least I know I have Kagome's vote.**

**Ayame: If you haven't noticed, Kagome has been paying no attention to you. She's playing with the President's ears so cut the flirting act. But I'll be your right hand mate when you take over all the wolf tribes in the mountains. And I better be too.**

**Kou: (sweat drop) Of course, Ayame. Who else would I have as my mate?**

**Aya: I thought as much. Now let's go start on rebuilding your tribe with little Ayame's and little Kouga's.**

**Kou: (anime fall) (thinking) What have I gotten myself into? Promising to marry her when she came back from her training? What was I thinking when I was little? Oh, if only Kagome had chosen me! Well, Ayame's not so bad, but she still ain't no jewel shard detector.**

**Aya: (using a mind reading machine) I heard every single thought, you bastard! I wish I could osuwari you straight to hell!**

**Kag: I can help make that possible!**

**Aya: Thanks, Kag. Osuwari! Burn, Kouga, burn!**

**And there you have it folks. Inuyasha has won the election for President and Kagome is the first lady. Vice President is Sesshoumaru, but Rin is too young to be second lady so we'll just have to make it Kagura.**

**Rin: No, _I _wanted to be second lady! That's not fair! Just because I'm ten doesn't mean I can't be in office.**

**Sess: (poison claws at ready) You shall make Rin second lady, even if This Sesshoumaru does not care to be Vice President.**

**Correction, Sesshoumaru is Vice President and Rin shall be Second Lady.**

**Sess: I refuse to be placed second to my little, worthless brother.**

**Inu: Bend over, will ya? I got some shoving to do.**

**Oo' o **


	8. Chapter 7 Vulnerability

Chapter 7 Vulnerability

_The night approaches_

_As we near the flower_

_If we are attacked_

_While I'm vulnerable_

_Will I make it_

_And still get back_

_To her before it's too late_

_If she's counting on me_

_What other choice do I have_

_A risk that must be taken_

_I must stay strong_

_For her sake_

_If not for mine_

_She's all I have_

_But what if I fail_

_Will she still be with me_

_If I go too..._

_She's too important_

_For me to let down_

_Whatever the cost_

_I will not falter_

_As I seek to protect her_

-

"So what's the plan, Miroku?" Kouga asked as he dodged an attack from the lava creature.

"Hm...we'll need someone who's fast enough."

"Cut the damn dramatics, monk, and tell us."

"Kouga, I need you to lure this creature away from here, away from the volcano vents."

"Lead it away? That's easy enough. Step back mutt and I'll show you how to fight."

"You mean run away because I don't see how you can fight while running from the enemy. Besides, a slow mangy wolf like you can run as fast as you can think, and believe me, you're sure one hell of a slow runner."

It took Kouga to realize the meaning of Inuyasha's words. "Hey, take that back you dumb cur" he yelled as he jumped away from another attack.

"See? Like I said, you're one slow hairball that only knows how to run." The rest of the argument was gone to the wind as the two began luring the monster away.

"What's your plan, houshi-sama"

"Simple, all we do is get those two to lead the creature away from here. As it moves further away from the volcanoes, the more vulnerable it shall be to our attacks. It will dry itself out while trying to attack and defend itself. Now, let's catch up with those two, before they decide to go at each other."

"You're sure this will work" Ayame asked as he and Sango mounted Kirara.

"Positive."

When Miroku, Sango, Ayame and the rest of the pack finally caught up to Kouga and Inuyasha, the creature was already at a point where it couldn't regenerate.

"About time! Now what're we supposed to do?" Inuyasha yelled up to Miroku.

Miroku shook his head and tsked. "Isn't it obvious? Just fight it. It's very simple, or do you need help with my explaining of that as well?" he asked as he and Sango dismounted Kirara.

"Shut it, monk! You could've told us that before we headed off to lead it away. We could've been back to the volcanoes by now."

"Less talk, more fighting, mutt-face. We've got us a flower to get," Kouga said as he began sending ground attacks to the lava monster.

Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga and it transformed automatically. "I wonder if I can get away with slicing both you and the creature," he wondered to himself.

"What was that, dog-shit?" Kouga said, turning back to him.

"Nothin'." he lied. "Stand back, wolf, unless you really wanna go down with this piece of shit! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha slammed down Tetsusaiga to unleash the Wind Scar.

Part of the monster's leg disintegrated from the blast, and some of the monster's body slumped down as it tried to form another leg from its already hardening body. It saw that there wasn't any lava near and tried to head back. Inuyasha and Sango stopped it from going any further.

"Don't know where you think you're going, but I know what you're gonna be in a few seconds." The creature kept moving towards the closest vent in sight.

"It's body, it's hardening. Everyone, attack now before it reaches the lava!"

Inuyasha did another Kaze no Kizu and Sango threw Hiraikotsu at the monster's arm while Ayame and Kouga did more ground attacks at it. The other wolves began kicking and punching and biting off the hard molten rock. As more of its body was destroyed, the more quickly its body became hardened.

"It's working!" Ayame shouted as she came back up from another attack.

"Inuyasha, do it now!"

"Everyone, back up, except for you Kouga, stay right where you are," Inuyasha said with a smirk as the others stepped back from the demon, including Kouga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The Wind Scar shot from Tetsusaiga to the remains of the molten youkai, and they were destroyed in the blast. Inuyasha stood up straight and sheathed Tetsusaiga again. Kouga ran up to him and whacked him in the head.

"What did you mean _'stay right where you are'_? You're really trying to kill me, aren't you"

"Maybe."

"Why I oughta..."

"Come on, you guys. We still gotta get to the flower and back to Kagome. Let's go!" Ayame said as the others had already begun to run back towards the volcanoes. Inuyasha and Kouga stood there for a few seconds before realizing that the others were leaving them.

-

"Hey, mangy wolf! Are we close yet?"

"Whatcha asking me for? I've never been this far in the mountains."

Inuyasha nearly tripped in his pace. "What! What do you mean you've never been this far! Aren't you and Ayame supposed to be leading us to the direct spot?"

"What made you think we actually _knew_ where the flower is? We only know that the flowers're past those volcanoes. Our tribes have never been able to make it this far without losing many of our numbers. And that's because of those damned birds of paradise! They tried to wipe us out even when we wanted to leave the caves!"

"When I get back with the flower to Kagome, you are so gonna feel every agonizing pain of Tetsusaiga hacking you into pieces, starting with the reason of your mating."

"Oh, gross!" Ayame exclaimed at the vile comment. "Could you not say that, around _me?_"

"Keh, well, you'll need to know since you are his only reason for it existing."

"I'm not hearing this...I'm not hearing this..." Ayame kept saying to herself.

"Oi, dog-shit, stop scarring my mate with your dumbass threats! We've got more company to welcome."

Inuyasha grinned evilly. "Keh! All the more things to play with before I warmup for kicking your ass."

"You would think for just this one time, they would stop fighting, for Kagome's sake," Sango sighed as she let Miroku off Kirara since he was much suited for ground than mid-air battle.

"Would you expect any less from those two?" Miroku said as he sliced through a millipede demon with Shakuju.

"Guess not. Kirara!" Kirara finished tearing through another insect demon and ascended before Sango leapt up to use her infamous weapon. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as the huge weapon whistled through the air and assailed upon eight demons before returning to Sango. She landed safely on the ground before taking out her sword. She blocked a bat demon with her boomerang and whacked off its wings with the katana.

"I think we're close. The demons here are getting more numerous and tougher as we go deeper within the mountains," Ayame said as she began drop-kicking several demons to the ground, smashing their heads.

"Maybe, but we'll never get there if we keep having to fend off these demons here. Hey, Inuyasha, we could use a hand."

"Keh! Pathetic humans. Can't handle a few demons, monk?"

"A few, yes, but try a few _hundred_."

"Damn it! Where are they coming from? I ain't got time for this! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha struck Tetsusaiga to the ground and let the waves of power ascend upon the demons to create a clear path. "Let's move it."

"For once, dog-shit's right. Leave the small ones to the wolves. Ayame and I will take out the big, dumb ones while y'all get to the flower."

"Right." Sango mounted Kirara once again and began moving forward along with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything yet?"

"No, how am I supposed to know? I've never been around one of those things befo- Wait, I think I can get a whiff of a small flower field around here. There!" Inuyasha changed his direction slightly to the right and the two followed him.

It took another ten minutes before Sango took sight of a small meadow, but youkai were starting to block the way. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I see it. Looks like they want to play as well. Can't blame them for wanting to protect their home, but we ain't really doing anything to it but plucking a few flowers." Inuyasha neared the youkai and brought out Tetsusaiga. "Move it, unless you wanna go down just like your friends did."The youkai moved forward, not heeding his warning. "I warned ya, but have it your way." Inuyasha sliced through the youkai horizontally and slashed again to clear a path for Miroku and Sango.

"Hurry up and get the flowers! I'll handle these measly things."

The two nodded as they ran past him. Miroku pulled out a cloth from his robes. "Sango, place them in this. Quick!"

Sango picked a few choice ones that seemed in perfect condition while Miroku held back the youkai away from her with his kazaana. She picked about ten of them before tying the cloth back together. She picked up Hiraikotsu and gave the cloth back to Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Let's go! We've got the flowers." Sango called as she mounted Kirara.

"Right! Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as he tried to hold back the rest of the youkai to let Sango and Miroku get a head start. He followed directly behind them, leaving the youkai to pick up their clan's remains. They made it back to the wolves in less time and saw that they were just finishing up with the few youkai there.

"Dog-shit! It took you long enough! Did you get the flower?"

"Did you get any dumber?" Kouga looked like he was ready to send some of his cracks back before he thought better of it. "Don't answer that if your brain hurts too much. Now move your fat ass so we can get back to Kagome."

"Don't know what you're talking about! I could leave you in the dust if I felt like it."

"Right, better yet, stay here. You'll slow us down with your thinking."

Kouga growled but Ayame tried to soothe him before they all took off once more.

-

"Kouga, I think some of the guys need to go back to the caves. They look not well," Hakkaku called up to the ones in lead.

"Fine, they'll slow us down if we keep dragging wounded wolves."

"Yeah, let's throw away some of the dead weight. That way, I won't have to deal with this pea-brain here trying to pry me to death with his meaningless jibberish." Inuyasha smirked as he heard Kouga growl threateningly.

"Don't worry, I can quickly arrange something to keep you from hearing me. I could just off you and all's'll be well."

"And what makes you think you can even come close to trying to do me in?"

"Easy, just hit you in your weak point."

"And that would be...?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Inuyasha spun around so fast that it was all just a blur. "You wouldn't dare hurt Kagome!"

Kouga ran and whomped him hard on the head. "You damn piece of shit! What in seven hells makes you think I'd hurt Kagome! You oughta just be killed right here on the spot for even thinking that I would ever think of that, dog-shit! I was talking about the moon, you ass!"

"Well, if someone hadn't been trying to- How do you know about the moon?"

"You're as thick-skulled as ever, dim-wit! I saw you over a year ago when you foolishly went out trying to show off, pretending to save me from Kagura when I could've taken here by myself."

"I wasn't _trying _to save _you_. I was trying to save the _jewel shards_ from being taken by her. I could cared less about what happens to you."

"Hey, guys, night's approaching pretty fast and tonight is the new moon, so if you don't mind we need to hurry and find some place to camp before the sun drops. We only have three days left." Sango informed them.

"Pathetic humans. I could've been to Kagome with the flower by now if it wasn't for you humans and the mutt here needing to rest every five minutes."

"Fine then go, but you ain't gonna get your little, dirty hands on the flowers."

"You're as stubborn as hell."

"Damn it all," Inuyasha said as the final remnants of the day disappeared as did the sun behind the horizon. Immediately, the transformation began as Inuyasha's molten golden amber eyes turned dark, his gleaming silver hair became black as night, and his dog ears disappeared from view as his human ears appeared behind his long, dark locks.

"Dog-shit, I really hate you right now. This is gonna cost us half the time we got left since you were already slow as snails in your mutt form."

"Shut it, shit head. Let's just hurry up before any body decides to come along."

Everyone took off, but at a slower pace, just so Inuyasha could keep up. "So, just tell me one good reason why I can't just off you right now for slowing us down so much."

"Kagome'd hate you."

"She'd never hate me, not after all we've been through."

"Oh! And what _have_ you two gone through, Kouga?" Ayame asked.

Kouga let a huge fat sweat drop fall down the back of his head. He didn't time to react to the question.

"Inuyasha! There's an evil presence nearing," Miroku informed the now human hanyou.

"You sense it too, huh, monk? ...I know that scent..." Kouga took a minute before the scent registered as the wind took an awkward shift. He snarled. "Kagura! Where are you, you devious wench!"

Kagura came down from her tornadoes in the sky. She landed on one foot and her other knee. She stood up straight as she saw the bunch. "Kouga, so nice to see you. And Inuyasha. I see you've succumbed to your weak, human body."

"Ayame, take all the wounded wolves and head back to the mountains. Ginta, Hakkaku, head back with her. The rest, stay with me."

"But Kouga..."

"Did you not hear my orders! Go now." Ayame nodded and lead the wolves back in the opposite direction, back to the mountains they had just passed the day before.

"I see you've received the flower. Unfortunately, Naraku knows of your plans. They will not succeed, not when _we_ have Kagome with us."

"_What!_" Inuyasha yelled in skepticism.

"Do you not believe me? Gaijin!"

A tornado descended from the clouds that had already began to form. When it dissipated, a form lay sprawled on the ground. Everyone gasped as they saw a lowly demon raise up the form and threw it a few feet closer to them. It seemed to be Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"Come and get her, if you wish, but it is too late for her. You cannot help her."

_'Something's not right. It looks like Kagome, but the scent, it's slightly different,'_ Kouga thought. _'She...doesn't have any true aura to herself... Almost like she's lifeless...'_

Inuyasha began running towards her. "Wait, mutt! Stop, that's not Kagome!"

Inuyasha hadn't heeded Kouga warning. He ran to her prone form and leaned over her. "Kagome, are you alright? Kagome, answer me."

She opened her eyes, but they weren't the same ones. They held no brightness, no hope, no feeling. They seemed almost soulless. The brown didn't reflect the same emotions he knew they always held.

"Inu...yasha..." she managed weakly.

"Don't talk, you're...you're hurt."

"N-No..." She brought a hand to his cheek, but it held no warmth.

Something wasn't right as she traced the contours of his face. Her hand faltered as it fell slightly to his chest. "Inuyasha...I'm not...I'm not...the one you should...worry about..." she let out slowly, as if she were in great pain.

"What are you talking about? Stop talking; you're hurt."

"No, I'm not." A devious smile lit her lips. Her hand and fingers suddenly extended and tore through his body.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called.

"Damn it, mutt!" Kouga muttered.

**Sorry, but I've been having bit of a writer's block and my uncle died on the fifteenth. I've been so busy with his funeral and trying to get everything together. Well, chapter eight is up.**

**Final Words**

Kouga: Oh, great, mutt-face! You've done it now.

Inuyasha: Sh-Shut it, wolf. You're not helping. Damn it, Kagura! What did you do!

Kagura: (laughing) You're so reckless, Inuyasha. So foolish to save the human you love. I shall enjoy the look on your face as you watch her die right before your eyes, just before you too suffer a painful death.

IY: D-Damn you, Kagura! If you dare lay a hand on her…

Kou: You'll pay for this, you conniving wench! I'm gonna… What the hell!

Miroku: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Sango: Keep your damn hands to yourself, hentai!

**(crash)**

Kagu: Get off of me, monk. You and your demon slayer will be the first to be slain.

IY: Wha…What just happened?

Kou: I think that monk of yours needs to learn what not to do at times like this. At least that demon slayer knows how to aim.

Mir: (Koed) Ooohhh, look at all the pretty Sango's. Such nice figures. Please bear my children, ladies…

Kagu: Get him off…Aaahh!

San: Die, monk! (launches Hiraikotsu)

Kou: Well, the monk is dead. What about Kagura?

IY: Stop wasting your time thinking. We gotta get past Kagura!

Kou: Well, hide and watch. You're gonna see a preview of what it looks like when I kick your ass.

IY: (grumble, grumble, growl)


	9. Chapter 8 Edge

Chapter 8 Edge

_You keep going on like this_

_Piling your lies_

_While you know you can never _

_Return to the road where you lost your path_

_What was the dream _

_That you drew and fell into_

_As you got lost on the other side_

_The visible tomorrow is never satisfactory_

_But maybe we're only clinging to these things_

_We're probably searching_

_Feeling for the same thing at different places_

_That's all what we want, but we're holding onto nothing_

_Pillaging dreams and reality, we're just too close_

_We'll continue to walk_

_Just to find again that twilight's serenity_

_Is the darkest place_

_But also the birth of what the appearance of light_

_Decides to give_

_So with greater passion, we cross into_

_The insatiable tomorrow with the foolish beliefs_

_Walking, humming where we will go_

_And holding the nothingness tightly_

_As we fall off the edge_

_;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p_

"Priestess Kaede! Priestess Kaede! Youkai approach the village!"

"Youkai approach? Are ye sure, Misaki?"

"Yes, priestess Kaede. A hoard approaches us fast! I fear that they should destroy the crops and the homes along with them. We must do something!"

The old woman looked at the frantic young girl. "Calm ye self. Tell all the villagers to gather inside their homes. We must not let the youkai enter. I shall place a barrier around the village and pray that they shall not enter."

"Yes, priestess Kaede." The young girl rushed out of the priestess's hut and began to call to the other villagers to warn them into their homes.

"Lady Kaede, what are we going to do if your barrier doesn't work? Inuyasha and the others are not back yet and Kagome is too ill to fight. Even if she could, there would be too many for her to fight. Oh, where's Inuyasha!" Shippou said as he began pounding on his head.

"Calm down, Shippou. Have ye no faith in my powers?"

"No, I didn't mean anything like that. But without Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sango, we won't be able to defeat them."

"Have faith, Shippou. Hopefully, I shall be able to hold them off until Inuyasha returns. The barrier should hold until we are able to come up with a plan. I must hurry. Shippou, ye stay here and watch over young Kagome."

"Okay. Be careful, Lady Kaede."

Kaede left the hut with her bow and arrows in hand as she headed for the outskirts of the village. When she neared the fields, she saw dozens of demons descending from the clouds. She set down the bow and arrows and brought out an ofuda. She began reciting a sacred chant as the talisman glowed in her hand. With the last word she threw the talisman in the air and it stuck to an invisible barrier. Even though sensing the barrier, the youkai continued their path to the village without faltering. They reached the barrier and were blown back by the countering effects of it. , they continued their assault on the cursed barricade. After a few moments, the shield waned as the youkai did not give up. The old priestess began whispering another enchantment to keep the barrier strong.

"Priestess Kaede! We've come to help you!"

Kaede paused in her chanting to look behind her. Many of the village men and farmers were lined up, wielding all the tools and weapons that they could find.

"Why are ye here? 'Tis dangerous out here."

"Priestess Kaede, we could not let the youkai attack our village without at least trying to fight. We cannot allow only you to protect us. We will help until Inuyasha comes back as much as we can," spoke one of the village's head farmers.

"But Tsuzumi, I cannot allow ye to sacrifice yourselves. The barrier shall be able to hold long enough. And then, I will hold them off. Did ye not forget? I too hold spiritual powers myself."

"But Priestess Kaede, not even you can hold this many demons on your own. Without Inuyasha, the monk, or the demon exterminator, this many youkai is impossible to defeat. Even the miko Kagome cannot hold this many if she were well. Let us help you," proclaimed Tsuzumi's brother.

Kaede sighed. "Aye, ye may help, but if the youkai become unbearable, ye must take the villagers and flee."

"Alright, now prepare ye selves, men! The demons advance us!"

Kaede resumed her chants as the barrier cracked slightly. The demons saw the cracks and devised a plan to attack this one major weak point. More determined, the youkai attacked the cracks in the barrier until finally that part of the shield gave way. Slowly, the youkai poured into the village through the opening.

"Ready, men? The youkai are coming! Ready your weapons!"

Kaede began the first of the elimination with a shot of her arrow. Since the opening wasn't too big, only the lesser youkai were able to snake their way into the barrier. That and it made it easier to fight with the youkai coming in one at a time.

"Priestess Kaede! It seems that the youkai are dying down," said a villager after two minutes of slaughtering the youkai.

"Do not be fooled, Sensui. This is only the smaller and weaker of the youkai. Ye have not seen the more powerful ones for they lie in wait outside the barrier."

True enough, the biggest and most powerful had yet to surface inside the barrier, but they were trying as they slammed themselves against the edge of the opening, in hopes of making the barrier collapse.

"Lady Kaede, you mean, we stand no chance against the youkai if the barrier breaks?"

"Nay, we shall hope that we can, but the barrier is our only sure way against these demons. We must continue."

_;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p_

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sango as she ran to defend her comrade.

Kagura held the fan leveled to her lips as she let out an amused laugh. "Inuyasha, pathetic half-breed. You are so gullible; believing that you're precious miko would actually be here. Why waste the time to bring her here when we could just demolish her village as you watch in horror."

"What! You just left Kagome in a village unprotected! How could you be so damn stupid, mutt-face!"

"Sh-Shut it, Kouga. I already got enough problems," Inuyasha said as he tried to help himself stand with Tetsusaiga. He held with his other hand his abdomen where the imposter Kagome had torn through. "And you, Kagura, what have you done with Kagome?"

"Rest assure, Inuyasha, your precious miko has not been harmed, though I cannot guarantee that for long."

"What d-do you mean 'for long'?" he growled as a pang hit him as he almost fell to the ground again. "Why do you have Kagome? And what did you do to her?"

Kagura laughed again. "Fool! You still think that this is Kagome! It is nothing but a mere guise. Gaijin!"

The imposter had already returned to Kagura's side. Everyone watched in confusion as the Kagome look-a-like morphed its form. The hair grew longer and almost blinding white. The eyes became a golden hue. The form grew a head taller as its clothes also changed. Kagome pink pleated skirt became a red hakama and her blouse turned to a fire rat haori and under kimono. After a few seconds, the form looked like an exact copy of the wounded hanyou, only it was in his half-demon form.

"What the hell? What are you?" Kouga asked.

"I see you are amused," came out Inuyasha's gruff voice. "I am nothing but merely what Master Naraku wishes for me to be. If he bids me to be you, I shall take your form, like now. If he wills me to be your miko, that I have no choice to be her. If you shall call me something, call me Gaijin."

"Why don't you get rid of that disguise and fight like a real man! Being mutt-face is not something you want to do, trust me."

"Shut up!"

"Houshi-sama, do you sense anything…peculiar from this Gaijin?"

"So you sensed it too. I sense no true aura from, only the one he…er…it produces when he takes that person's form. He has no real life force, only a spirit that shifts its matter to an appearance that already exists."

"So Gaijin only exists when he takes someone else's form?"

"Not necessarily. I believe he manipulates himself till he reaches a stable position."

Sango nodded, somewhat understanding. "Well, whatever he is, we've got to get rid of him or Inuyasha and Kagome could be in even more danger. Kirara!" she summoned the fire cat and ascended.

"You said that Kagome might not be safe anymore. What do you mean?" Inuyasha pressed after overhearing Miroku's assessment.

"The miko's village is under attack by Naraku's demons as we speak. I doubt the villagers will last long under the attack. And with you here and Kagome there, weakened from the poison, she won't be able to hold her own."

"You lie! Why would Naraku go through the trouble of poisoning Kagome and then attack her with his pathetic demons? He doesn't have the guts to go with it."

"Oh, it was not all Naraku's plan. I am the one that summoned the demons on that human village. With her there with no one to protect her, she shall fall long before you return with the medicine, though I truly doubt that you will get past me. If you truly do not believe me, then I shall show you. Kanna."

Kanna stepped from a vortex behind Kagura, holding her mirror, showing the village and the partially pierced barrier. Demons entered it few at a time while the other attempted to break apart the annoyance. Everyone could see Lady Kaede and the villagers try to stave off the minor youkai as best as they could."

"Kagome! Shippou! Guys, we've got to hurry or everyone will perish!"

"I suggest you worry about yourself, if you survive long enough to."

"Now, to have a little fun. I'll start with the scrawny, little wolf," Gaijin said with Inuyasha's sneer. He headed towards Kouga, claws extended as he readied to slash at him.

"If the real mutt-face can't get rid of me, then what makes you think that _you_ can take me on!"

"Just watch and see. Sankon Tetsusou!" Gaijin bellowed as his claws alighted before making very slight contact with Kouga's armor. Kouga managed to dodge the rest of the attack as part of his armor chipped away.

"Damn it! You can use his powers too? Well, that makes it all the more fun!" he smirked. "Hey, mutt! You better be watching so you can see how I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Just stop playing and take of that damn fake so we can go!" Inuyasha hollered as Miroku helped him up.

"Hiraikotsu!" resounded Sango's voice as she launched her bone boomerang at Kagura from the air.

Kagura saw this and opened her fan. "Foolish taijiya. Do you really think your weapon can touch me!" she said as she blew a strong enough gust to blow the weapon away and throw Sango off Kirara. Sango was able to catch herself to land on her feet, and Kirara managed to stay in the air upright. "Dance of Blades!" she sang as she flicked her wrist and razor sharp blades blasted from the fan.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted and jumped in the air to avoid the attack and lift herself on the fire cat. "The Hiraikotsu, Kirara!" Kirara headed over to where the weapon had landed, and Sango extended her hand out to grab it. They ascended further in the sky until they were at least 500 meters above everybody. Suddenly, Kirara took a nosedive straight towards Kagura and Kanna, Sango readying the giant weapon. She released it once they were within range, the added momentum making it a deadly and destructive attack.

Kagura smiled deviously as Kanna's mirror glowed right before impact. Dust picked up and the boomerang came flying back to her. Apparently, the two continued the dive and as the weapon came close, Kirara swerved to the left just enough to dodge it and for Sango to stop it with her chain. She jumped off and dropped the rest of the way down. She charged towards the Wind Sorceress, using the boomerang as a shield against her attack.

Kirara went to Miroku, seeing as he needed to help Sango but couldn't leave Inuyasha. "Kirara, stay here with Inuyasha. It's still a while till dawn, and he can't use Tetsusaiga or heal quickly enough. Don't leave his side. We still don't know what else Kagura plans to do."

The youkai nodded her head, acknowledging the houshi's commands. He ran towards the taijiya and drew out the Ofudas from his robes.

"Damn it! I'm a sitting duck out here. I hope that scrawny wolf can live up to his words for once and get rid of that damn poser." Then Inuyasha eyed Kanna's mirror, barely making out the demons still pouring into the village. "Kagome…" The villagers and even Kaede were struggling to keep up with the increase in demons, but they were soon overpowered as they were backed up in the fields. Even a few of the huts near were destroyed. "Damn it. We need to get back or the others might not make it. Kagome…!"

_;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p_

"Priestess Kaede! There's too many! We cannot continue on or we may perish without warning off the women and children."

"Keep steady a little longer, Tsuzumi. We cannot give up…"

"Old Lady Kaede, Kagome's left the hut!" yelled Shippou as he ran down the main road from the village.

"What? Where has she gone to?"

"I don't know. I went to go get some more water and she was gone by the time I got back. Her bow and arrows are gone too."

"Priestess Kaede, watch out!" yelled Sato, a young farmer that had just recently become married.

A dragon and a tiger youkai were headed straight for the old priestess. Kaede was not able to ready an arrow in time and braced her frail body for the attack.

Unexpectedly, a bright light shot past her and scored both youkai before they bursted into a cloud of dust. The two looked back and saw that Kagome was standing near a hill coming from the direction of the forest.

"Kagome! What are ye doing out of bed?"

"I want to fight. I can't let these demons come attack and destroy this village because of me. I wouldn't with myself if such a thing were to happen."

"But Kagome, you're too ill to fight. You would make yourself worse if you stay out here."

Kagome shook her head as she slowly made her way to the others. "No, I have to fight, or this village won't make it. There's a barrier around us. Would it be possible to instill it stronger so that the youkai won't be able to break it?"

"Possibly, but it would require an immense amount of power. Until we can see where the opening is located, we shall not be able to reseal it."

"So we have to destroy the demons that block the way? How do we reseal the barrier?"

"Kagome, what are you saying! You can't fight. Lady Kaede, reason with her. We know that she's not strong enough to fight, let alone repair the barrier."

"Nay, Shippou. Kagome may be able to do it, but we cannot continue to fight off this many youkai. Kagome, can ye sense where the gap is?"

Kagome gazed at the horde of youkai and lost her balance. Someone caught her by the shoulders. She looked back and saw Inuyasha.

"Come on, Kagome. I know you can do it. Don't give up," she heard him say.

Kagome nodded and gathered her strength. She found the vortex where the enchantment was weak, where the youkai converged as they entered.

"Yes, I can sense it. What do I have to do?"

Kaede took out a paper talisman. "Bind this to ye arrow of purification and shoot it towards where ye sensed the point of entrance. It shall destroy the remainder of the youkai and seal the barrier tightly. But be wary, for if ye mistakenly hit the walls, the barrier itself shall collapse."

Kagome nodded once more, taking the talisman. She held the talisman and an arrow parallel to the other, concentrating on combining the two to make one object. The talisman fused into the arrow and she notched it. She planted her feet solidly into the ground, holding her balance. Her vision blurred a little as she tried to aim precisely where the vortex lay. She almost tipped over but held her ground as she felt the strength of another as she heard his words,

'_You can do it. I believe in you, Kagome. Don't stop now; trust in yourself. We all do, and so do I.'_

Steadying herself, she released the arrow and it shot through the youkai. A few seconds passed and the barrier faded slightly. New cracks began to form throughout as the ground itself began to rumble.

"Oh, no! I-I think it didn't work. I m-missed."

The ground gave a final roar and the barrier shattered into tiny particles that blew away. But the demons were stilled. Everyone looked around, and all the youkai had just froze, as if they had suddenly iced over, stilling every particle of the fiber in the beings. Slowly, though, the villagers saw the youkai begin to disintegrate from where the old barrier had lain. As the bursts of light shone, the fragments formed around an invisible wall and became nonexistent.

The villagers hollered in words of elation.

"Lady Kagome, you did it!" called Sensui.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Thanks, but…" She was cut off as she fell to her knees coughing. Small spots of blood splattered in the grass.

"Oh, no, Kagome! Are you okay?" Shippou said, patting Kagome's back to help stop the coughing.

"Inu… Inuyasha…"

"What about him?"

Kagome wiped her mouth as she smeared her blood on the back of her hand. "I-I saw him. He came…to help me."

"Oh, my. She has become delirious. And ye fever has risen. Sensui, please help us take her back to my home. She has become worse."

"Yes, Priestess." He picked up Kagome just as she lost consciousness. But before she passed out, she saw Inuyasha reach for her, smiling slightly, saying something that made her smile.

_;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p_

"You did it. I knew you could."

Inuyasha turned his gaze away from the mirror as he told himself that Kagome was safe for now. He looked over at Kagura and saw that she was fighting with Sango and Miroku. Kouga and his pack were trying to take care of the Inuyasha look-a-like. Inuyasha growled low as he saw the imposter do another imitation of his Sankon Tetsusou.

"Damn you Naraku. You kill Kikyou and you want to kill Kagome. You poison her and you threaten me. And now you come up with this scrawny thing that tries to use my powers. I'll never forgive you. Never," Inuyasha said as he tried to stand up again. "Kagura! You and Naraku shall pay for what you have done to me and my friends. And, Gaijin, I dare you to even try to be me. 'Cause if you do, I'll send you straight to hell personally."

Gaijin turned around, looking at the human hanyou. "So you wish to die first? So be it. I would have preferred more of a challenge to see who's the better you. Me or the real one? Oh, well, I'll be right back with you, wimpy wolf. Prepare to die, Inuyasha!" Gaijin left Kouga standing where he was.

"Hey, where the hell are you going? What're you trying to do, mutt-face? If you're trying to kill yourself, then stop it because that's my job!" Kouga ran after Gaijin and tried to stop him from going after Inuyasha. "Where do you think you're going? We haven't finished here!"

"Back off, scrawny ass! This is my fight so don't interfere!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't care what you say, mutt. You ain't gonna die, not when Kagome believes you to come back and I ain't had a chance to get pay back."

Kouga tried to plant a punch in Gaijin's chest, but the youkai dodged it. "I suggest you take his advice and stop. Your time will come soon enough, as soon as your friend dies." Gaijin slashed at him, and Kouga had to jump back just to avoid the base of the attack. He tried to leap forward again but faltered as Gaijin sent another attack right after the first.

Kouga couldn't recover and catch up in time as the youkai had already reached Inuyasha and had leapt up to attack. "Die, half-breed!" he yelled as he launched a punch at him.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga's sheath at the last minute and block Gaijin's attack. "Not in your dreams, pal." Tetsusaiga pulsed and pushed Gaijin back. He was sent backwards in the air but flipped himself before landing on his feet.

"I hope you don't plan to put up a fight with that pathetic thing you call your sword. I already know that you can't wield it in this form, so you might as well put that weak toy away."

"Just watch. My sword's scabbard is more than enough to defend against a lower youkai like you. Especially one that can't half come up with his own attack."

"You think so? Just you wait." Gaijin took out a leaf and held it in the palm of his hand. Something in his left eye flickered and suddenly the leaf became a blaze in his hand. With a swift movement of his hands, a sword formed, white flames dancing off the blade. "Let's see how much the doggie likes to play with fire. My sword, the Suishougin. You will no less be able to stand up to it with your defenseless sheath."

"Inuyasha! Get out of here or you'll die here!" Miroku called as he hurried to his friend. Kagura stopped him from going further with her wind sickles. Miroku used his Shakuju to block the attack as Sango launched Hiraikotsu at the wind user.

"Do not think that I will allow you to interfere with Gaijin and his duties. You will see Inuyasha perish in the same way that you will die." Kagura flicked her wrist to summon another gust to throw the boomerang off course.

"What makes you think that I'll die here against you two? I promised Kagome that I'd protect her, and I won't let you stop me!"

"Die!" Gaijin yelled as he charged once more, swifter this time. Inuyasha's human reflexes weren't fast enough to see where the attack would come from. The sword struck him from behind instead of in front. He could see the blur of the flames bouncing off his side as he cried out in pain. His fire rat haori protected him from the flames but did nothing to quell the pain of the blade striking against his side and piercing his back as his blood burned in the flames, giving them a slight red hue.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she saw him hit the ground, blood seeping through to the ground.

"Such useless attempts. Your friend is dead. He cannot hear you, but you can see him in death," Gaijin cackled as he flung the burning remains of his torn flesh off the sword.

Inuyasha's eyes were faded vaguely. "Ka-Kagome, I'm s-sorry," he mumbled as his vision became darker.

Gaijin glimpsed down at the hanyou questioningly. "Even in death you think of that girl. Let me end your pain so that you can wait for her in hell!" He raised his sword to strike the bleeding hanyou.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…"

'_So you're just gonna give up?'_

**Suishougin: Silver Crystal (suishou-crystal, gin-silver)**

**Whoo! I love cliffies, especially when I write them. I love me-self, and you want to kill me, ne?**

**Sorry, everybody for the very, _very_ long update. My uncle died in January so I had a lot of things on my hand. Also, I've been having a writer's block for the longest. But, luckily, things'll look up for me. And since my cousin has internet, then that means a little faster update. **

**In chapter 4 and this chapter, I couldn't think up appropriate poems on my own, so I did derived poems of the translations of Dearest, the 3rd Inuyasha ending, and Edge, the 1st opening for .hackLIMINALITY. Those 2 seemed appropriate so I just did that. Well I must go and wash dishes and type some more. Jaa!**

**Final Words**

Kouga: Damn it, mutt! Don't you even DARE die on me.

Miroku: This looks bad. That attack seemed to do some damage and Inuyasha may not survive long enough to transform and heal. We've got to do something.

Sango: You're right, houshi-sama. We've got to… Hey, isn't that Jaken?

Mir: What? Why, that is Jaken. If Jaken is here, then that means Sesshoumaru is also here. I don't like this, not one bit. What would Sesshoumaru be doing here?

Jaken: What are you doing here? Leave this place before Sesshoumaru-sama arrives!

Gaijin: Who do you think you are, imp? No one tells me what to do except Master Naraku. Leave, or I shall decide to sharpen my blade upon your tiny body. Tell this Sesshoumaru of yours to fuck off.

Jak: What! Let's see how you answer to my Staff of Skulls!

Gai: (blocks fire with his own fire) Futile. You shall take your own advice. (sends fire back to him)

Jak: (Roastin'!) Aaaahhh!

Sesshoumaru: Jaken, what is going on here?

Crispy toad: M-Mi' Lord, this petty youkai that imitates Inuyasha has defiled your name with his mouth.

Gai: You have a problem with that? Then let's see you try and stop me.

Sess: (narrows gaze) You dare test This Sesshoumaru? You shall die.

Gai: I'd like to see you try.

Kagura: (thinking) Sesshoumaru is here? This is not good. But then, he may serve to help my purpose. Sesshoumaru, you are more than worth waiting for.

Inuyasha: Hey, am I dead or not! And who was that that called my damn name! Is it…?

Gai: Die!

Sess: You will perish.


	10. Chapter 9 Before

Chapter 9 Before

Before I loved

Before I hated

Before time stopped for me

I was alone without the enjoyment of friends

Before I smiled

Before I laughed

Before real feelings occurred to me

I was mad at the world and sad inside

Before I saw

Before I heard

Before I felt the care of a true love

I was walking alone down the dark path of despair and hatred

But before I saw the light

Before my solemn promise

Before I felt this pain of leaving

I was there as she waited for me to come

* * *

'_So you're just gonna give up?'_

Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly. _'Kagome?'_

His vision was blurry but not too much so as for him to not see he wasn't in the field anymore. In fact, everything had gone black.

'_Am I dead…'_

'_No, you're not…Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha raised his head and noticed that he felt no pain whatsoever. In fact, his whole body felt numb.

'_Kagome, what is this place? Where are we, and why are you here?'_

Kagome bent over to stare into his face. _'You are still in the field with the incarnation, and yet, you are not. I am here only because I exist in your heart.'_

'_My heart?'_

'_Yes, so long as you live, I exist in your heart,' she explained as she held her hand over his chest, 'And so long as I live, you exist in mine.' She held her other hand over her heart to suggest what she meant was indeed true._

'_You mean, we're in each others' heart?'_

'_Yes, exactly.'_

Inuyasha sat up. _'But, how is it that you're talking to me when we're more than a day's trip away from you?'_

Kagome started walking slowly in front of him. _'Hm, I really don't know. One minute, I was in Kaede's hut resting, then next thing I know, I see you fighting against another of Naraku's incarnations. You said you were sorry and sounded like you were gonna give up. That's not the Inuyasha that I know. What made you want to give up?'_

'_Kagome, I'm sorry. I couldn't hold up against Gaijin, not like this. I'm not powerful enough. I'm sorry…'_

'_Stop saying you're sorry! That's not like you. You realize that you're not that strong in your human form, but you've never let that stop you. You even faced Kouga when you were human the first time he saw you like that. Kagura even. You've never let that stop you, so don't let it stop you now. I know you can do it.'_

'_It's not that simple, Kagome. He's too powerful. I can't defeat him without my powers or Tetsusaiga. He mocks everything that I can do. He knows my attacks, and worse of all, he has his own youkai sword that's wounded me badly.'_

'_Inuyasha, stop it! All of this has happened to you before, and you've never let any of this stop you from doing what you had to do. How is this time different?'_

'_You don't understand. I have much more to lose if I don't get out of this. It's you, Kagome, you. If I don't get that flower to you in time, then I'll lose everything. You're all I care about. I broke my promise to Kikyou before. If I break my promise to you and you die, then I'm not worth anything. Without you, I hold no meaning. I live to protect you, so, if you die, then I have no reason for going on living. Living in pain and misery, I've done that for so long. I can't go through with it again.'_

'_Inuyasha…' Kagome knelt down before him and held him close. 'Inuyasha, each time we're off on our journeys, I'm always in the same risk of being killed or attacked. Each time, it's the same, because of the jewel shards or Naraku. Each time, you're there and you save me. This time is no different. The only thing that is stopping you is you yourself. You can't do it only because you say you can't. A youkai is a youkai. If you thought it would save me, you would kill it. Just because it looks and acts like you doesn't mean it's you. You can't let that stop you.'_

'_Kagome…' Inuyasha buried his head into Kagome's shoulder. Right there, he cried._

'_Kagome, if I thought it would save you, I would kill myself just so that you could live. I couldn't bear to go on with life if you weren't there with me. And if you did die, I would kill myself just so that I could be with you, even if it was impossible. You're the only thing I live for. I already know that I can't make it now, even if I did escape this. My body's too wounded to make it there, so I would probably die before we reach you. If you survive this, then I would at least be happy to know that you're okay. And if not, then there's that tiny hope that we'll be reborn again together and meet each other. All I really want is for you to be happy.'_

'_So you're just gonna give up?'_

Kagome's body was trembling. _'What?'_

'_You're gonna give up just like that?'_

Her voice was quivering. _'Kagome?'_

'_Do you really think that I would be happy knowing that you're dead!'_

Something heavy was falling in Inuyasha's hair. Is she…

'_How could you be so stupid!'_

Inuyasha looked up with his teary eyes. She was crying.

'_Kagome…'_

'_How could you even think like that? You should've known me better! If you died, I don't know what I would do!'_

'_Kagome… I…I'm sorry.'_

'_No, stop saying that,' Kagome placed her hands on his cheeks. 'Just listen to me. Not so long ago, someone told something. I had fallen, and I wasn't believing in myself like I should've been and was giving up too easily. You see, I had lost something very important to me, and I was giving up on finding it. I told this person that I had tried my hardest trying to find it but I just couldn't do it. It was too hard; my despair was overpowering me. I was letting my failures get in the way. But then that someone came to me and told me not to give up, no matter how hard. This person said that I couldn't give up so easy, not when I have friends that really care about me enough to help me try to get through it. That person gave me the courage to go on and keep going. And whenever I feel like giving up, that person's words come back to me, to give me the strength hope that I need to keep going. That person I sorely trust and believe in.'_

Realization hit Inuyasha. He smiled as he bowed his head. _'You love this person very much, don't you?'_

'_With all my heart.'_

'_And you trust and believe in this person?'_

'_With every fiber of my soul and being.'_

'_This person is lucky to have a friend like you.'_

'_Maybe, but we're more than just friends.'_

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome smile brightly at her.

'_This person means more to me than anything in the world. But the problem is, how can I believe the words he said if he even doubts his own self?'_

'_Maybe because he had a hard time trying to figure himself out. Maybe he just hadn't excepted himself and didn't believe in himself. Maybe, maybe it was enough to just believe in someone else than to try to understand himself.'_

'_But, how could someone say something that they themselves can't except in them?'_

'_Perhaps that just believing in that one person was enough to satisfy him, just to know that that person would stay with him and still be happy. Maybe he knew her more than he knew himself.'_

'_Maybe, but I guess this person really did know me better than himself, but I believe that he did know himself, that he did know and believe what he said.'_

'_What did he say to you that makes you so confident in you?'_

'_So you're just gonna give up?'_

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He bowed his head. _'So, you really believe in me?'_

'_Mm-hm.'_

'_And you really believe everything that I said?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_And you think that I can do this?'_

'_No, I know so.'_

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with renewed confidence. He reached out for and grabbed her. _'Thank you, Kagome,'_ he said as he embraced her tightly.

Kagome gasped slightly but recovered and smiled back. _'No, thank you, Inuyasha. If it wasn't for you, then I would have never gotten back my memories.'_

'_And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have discovered everything about myself and how much life someone can enjoy, especially the love you can share for someone. If it wasn't for you…I would still be sealed to the tree or dead.'_

'_Everything's gonna be all right, Inuyasha. I'm here for you. Now,' Kagome stood up and held out her hand, 'You have a promise to keep.'_

'_Promise?'_

Kagome nodded her head. _'To protect me. Now, get up, Inuyasha.'_

* * *

"Get up, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He saw that he was in the plain again. Suddenly, blinding pain smacked him in the face, hard. He slowly picked himself up as he tried to cope with the painful gash in his side.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Sango call.

"You are not dead, I see, little brother."

"Sesshoumaru? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Be grateful, you insolent half-breed, for you are lucky that Sesshoumaru-sama decided to save you. If my lord were not here, you would be no more."

"Shut up, you little imp." Inuyasha turned to the great inu-youkai as Jaken started ranting over his remarks of the green toad. "You saved me? Why did you of all people want to even think about doing that?"

"Just be thankful for your life. It was not for you. I will not let Naraku have his way, even if it deals with you. Think nothing more of it." Sesshoumaru was holding Tokijin up and pointing it at Gaijin. "You, did Naraku send you just to deal with Inuyasha?"

"Those are my orders. I do not wish to battle with you, but I will if you interfere with my duties."

"Tell me where Naraku is, and I just may leave you with your life."

"That is of no concern to you. Now get out of the way before you join your brother in hell."

Sesshoumaru released some of Tokijin's demonic aura, and it shot towards Gaijin. He moved just in time before the power surge burned him. "I will ask again. Where is Naraku, or do you wish for your death by my hands so much?"

"You're tactics don't phase me. I know all about you, O Great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. The master wishes to have your demonic power. Maybe I should give you to Naraku as a gift. He would be so pleased with me."

"Is that so? Then, since you know me as you claim, then I advise you tell me your name so I may know who I will have just killed for Naraku."

"My name? Of course, how rude of me. I am Gaijin, a reincarnation of my Master Naraku. I am here to destroy Inuyasha, for it seems the master has grown tired of this nuisance. Now, I believe it is time for me to finish my job. I have grown tired of playing games. Now, move, or you will be slaughtered in the process." Gaijin charged to strike Inuyasha again, but Sesshoumaru stepped in the way.

"Do not think that my dealings with you are over. I care not what happens to Inuyasha, but you will not escape the deal we have made. You shall perish," Sesshoumaru stated as he held off the Suishougin with Tokijin. Sesshoumaru instantly overpowered him and sent a burst of energy towards Gaijin. Gaijin stilled the attack by holding Suishougin up like a shield as the flames enlarged.

"You are formidable but no match for the likes of me, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha growled as Miroku helped him up. "Sesshoumaru, what the hell do you think you're doing fighting my battle? He's mine, so back down!"

"Back down, Inuyasha, and leave now. You can hardly stand by yourself, so do not think you are in a position to order me. Go run and save your precious miko."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, why don't you stand down? We had this fight under control before you came, so you can buzz off. We don't need your help," Kouga said as he ran to them. Before he reached them, he punched the ground and sent a ground attack towards the both of them. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way, as did Gaijin.

"I forgot all about you, wolf cub. Don't worry. I'll make sure to end your life," Gaijin said as he dodged one of Kouga's punches. "I'll deal with you as soon as I deal with the inu-youkai brothers."

"You dare put me beneath those two dogs? You'll pay dearly for that!" Kouga sent a flying kick at Gaijin and managed to kick the sword out of his hand. "Let's see you fight without your sword!"

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Sango asked as she knelt down to inspect his wounds. "Oh no, you're bleeding badly. We need to get you somewhere safe until dawn comes." She tried to take Inuyasha so they could escape to the forest.

"No. Let go of me. I'm not leaving until I destroy this pathetic youkai. I'm tired of seeing him pose as me. He tried to besmear Kagome's name and is parading around as me. He'll pay for what he's done. No one gets away with what he's done to me."

"But Inuyasha, the sun isn't close to rising anytime soon. We have to go before anymore damage is done," Miroku persuaded.

"No, I'm not leaving without settling my revenge upon this imposter. You two go on ahead and take the flower to Kagome. I'll be fine by myself."

Sango looked at Miroku concerned. Kirara growled lowly as she waited for Sango's answer. "No way am I leaving you here, Inuyasha. I wouldn't leave a friend in need behind. Besides, I know Kagome would be sad if we came back without you."

"Yes, I would have to agree. Kagome believes in you. She trusts that _you_ will come back with the cure," Miroku said as he held a firmer grip on Inuyasha. "Now, shall we, Sango? We can't leave Kagome waiting for too long."

"Right. Kirara, stay with Inuyasha until the sun comes up. It shouldn't be too long."

"You guys…thanks."

"No problem, Inuyasha. Anything to help a friend. Now, Miroku, shall we?"

"Of course, my dear."

'_Kagome was right. Everyone believes me because I can believe in myself. I promise, Kagome, I'll make it back in time. Don't give up on me now.'

* * *

_

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kaede and Shippou still sitting next to her. They were there just like that when she had initially passed out after awakening in the hut again. 

"Kaede? Shippou?"

"Kagome, ye have awakened with us again. Do ye remember what happened?"

"Yes. I sealed the barrier again, and then I saw Inuyasha again."

"Oh my, are ye sure? Inuyasha has returned not with the flower yet. Maybe ye are just seeing things."

"No, Kaede, I saw him, in my sleep. He was fighting in his human form and was wounded. I talked to him and encouraged him to come back to me. He promised to come back and protect me."

"Kagome, maybe you're just tired. You were just dreaming. Inuyasha is too far away for you to talk to him," Shippou said as he took the cloth from her head to dampen it again.

"No, I did talk to him and see him. He was even talking back to me."

"Kagome, ye are being delirious. Ye fever must have risen."

"But Kaede, I'm telling the truth. He even told me that he was on his way back with the flower. I saw it for myself." Kagome then sat straight and started up a round of coughing.

"Enough, Kagome. Ye must rest to fight this poison and these delusions if you do hope to see Inuyasha come back."

Kaede gently pushed her back to lie down. _'But I know what I saw. Inuyasha was there with me. He's here with me right now, still holding me,'_ Kagome thought as she was falling asleep again. _'Everything's gonna be all right, as long as he's here.'_

**Okay, this chapter was a little shorter than the one before, but I couldn't find a better place to stop. **

**My updates are coming up pretty well. I just updated Engaging Enemies two days ago, and I'm already done with this chapter of Say Goodbye. I'm getting back on track. Yay! Strawberry-flavored pocky for everyone. I just wish I knew what pocky looked like. Okay, I have been delayed with my updated until recently, but hopefully, that's all going to change since summer's almost out. Well, now, I have to go and do something useful for once. Jaa!**

**Oh, and PS, if you want chapter hints, check out the Final Words. You might actually find something useful. Ja ne!**

**Final Words**

Gaijin: Why do you interfere? You could've saved your life, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Only because you stoop so low as to do Naraku's bidding. If not for that, I would not have even bothered coming.

Human Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru, get back. This is my fight and my fight alone.

Sess: You are weak. Stay out of my way or you too will be slain. Go running back to your precious miko.

H IY: Keh, I ain't finished with this pitiful creature Naraku sent yet. I said I was gonna kill him and I will.

Kouga: Hey, mutt, what did I tell you? You're supposed to be back there hiding. So tell me why you're out here!

H IY: How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fighting Gaijin so back off!

Sess: Fool. You are wounded and a human, no less.

Half-demon Inuyasha: What were you saying about being human?


	11. Chapter 10 Together

Chapter 10 Together

_We left something behind and parted our ways.  
__That something will keep us together no matter how far apart.  
__We will gaze at each other  
__And won't lose that memory.  
__Our paths are set and we are bonded for life.  
__Nothing will get in our way and stop us.  
__We will fight on, no matter what,  
__Until we have won.  
__I'm here for you as you are here for me.  
__We are kindred spirits, and nothing can stop that.  
__I feel your pain. Your sorrow.  
__You are not alone and neither am I.  
__I want to help you fight as long as I can.  
__I want to fight alongside with you.  
__With me by your side, together,  
__We can do anything and everything.  
__I want to believe that sorrow will end,  
__Like the rain, and reveals the blue sky.  
__With our wings, let's soar through the darkness  
__And find a place where the light always shines._

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

"Hey, mutt! Have you changed back yet!"

"Hey, wolf, do you see the sun yet! No? Okay then! Stop rushing me; it ain't my fault I'm stuck like this."

"Well, mutt, you better hope that that sun comes up soon. I'm getting tired of covering for your ass."

"Nobody said you had to, so why are you even bothering if you don't like it?"

"Because I'm doing it for Kagome! Why else!"

"Uh, guys?"

"Well don't think you'll get a thanks because you're not going anywhere near her when we get back!"

"Who says?"

"Uh, guys, we need a little…"

"I do, so back off."

"I don't think so! I'm the one that's giving her the flower and you are gonna be eating my dirt. In fact, just give me the flower. I can take it to her faster if I go _alone_, _without_ you. You can stay here and play with your little friends."

"Hell no! As soon as I transform, that Gaijin's going down. And then I'll deal with you and _still_ have plenty of time to get back to Kagome before anything serious happens."

"HEY, GUYS!" Sango yelled over the other two's bickering. "We could use a little HELP, Kouga!"

"Fine, get off my back. I was _trying _to help the mutt, but I guess you want him to die…"

"Help me! You were trying to steal the flower away from me!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were-"

"STOP FIGHTING AND GET OVER HERE, KOUGA!"

"Wow, Sango. I think Kouga's tail is between his legs," Miroku stated.

"It seems, little brother, that your friends are of no use to you. If they were, I wouldn't even be here fighting this creature and you there being wounded."

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru. If you're so great, then why is Gaijin still here!"

"I would have thought you would have figured out by now to escape, but obviously I underestimated your stupidity. My dealings with this being is of no concern to you. If I truly wished to kill him, I would have done so by now. But This Sesshoumaru still has inquiries that need to be answered."

"Well, too bad, because I ain't leaving till that thing regrets everything he's done and that he ever lived. So sorry, but you're stuck with me until I transform. There is no way that I'm gonna let you kill him so go away! Unless you wanna be apart of my list to kill today."

"Think not likely of my power. If I choose, you will die."

"I believe I have been left out of this conversation. Allow me to reintroduce you to my blade, Inuyasha!" Gaijin suddenly appeared by Inuyasha, posed with Suishougin ready to strike.

"I think not!" Miroku shouted as he intercepted the blade with Shakujou. "Don't believe you will touch Inuyasha with that blade again. Die, Demon!" Miroku took out an ofuda and threw it at the youkai's sword as the monk pushed Gaijin back. The ofuda stuck to the sword, and the white fire dissipated. The ofuda to disappeared with the flames. Soon after, the sword itself melted in Gaijin's hand.

"Damn you, monk! What did you do to my sword!" Gaijin demanded as he threw away the liquefying metal.

"Your sword is made up of your demonic aura. That ofuda was specially made for dispelling demonic auras. It wouldn't actually work on you since your aura is indefinite and never stays the same. But your sword is completely your true aura. Destroy that, and you have choice but to rely on your forms," Miroku gave in details with a grin.

"So, that means, you go down now," Inuyasha said as he stood up with the Tetsusaiga unsheathed in hand. The sun was already peeking out over the north mountains.

"Inuyasha, you transformed!" Sango gasped.

"Great, now that stench is back again. Guess the only good thing about you in your human is that you stink like a mutt."

"Shut it, Kouga, unless, of course, you want Tetsusaiga shoved up your ass."

"As if you could, mutt."

"You've returned to normal, I see."

"Yeah, now back off Sesshoumaru before you feel the power of my Tetsusaiga."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said as he returned Tokijin to his side. "But I do not do this for the sake of you. Gaijin, answer me this before I leave. Why does Naraku have such interest in killing the miko?"

"I do not know of what Master Naraku plans are, but I do know this. Inuyasha and his miko are a great threat together to him. But if one were to be fully attacked and killed without the other, then the other will fall as well. When your precious miko falls, so shall you, Inuyasha. And even if you do defeat me, you will never get to her in time. She used all of her energy trying to defeat those youkai and setting the barrier back up. She's been weakened by the poison so she's lost a day's time."

"What! What do you mean she lost a day?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She won't make it for long. Because of her spent energy, she won't last a day as long as she would have. That means that she will succumb to the poison within two days. Actually, less, since it is dawn already."

"But that means… All right, I ain't got no time to be messing with you. Get ready to die, Gaijin, 'cause I've had enough seeing you wear my looks like it's just some kind of joke in disguise." Inuyasha leveled Tetsusaiga to Gaijin's throat. "You'll pay for what you've done."

"Let's see you try to make, weak half-breed."

Inuyasha jumped high in the air and swung the sword about his head. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Suddenly, Gaijin transformed into Kanna and used the mirror to reflect back the attack. Inuyasha reacted in time, yelling, "Bakuryuuha!" The wind scar reflection was sent back to Gaijin, and it broke through the imitation mirror he held, blasting through both the mirror and Gaijin himself.

"How was Inuyasha able to use the Bakuryuuha? Didn't Gaijin not have a stable demonic aura?" Sango asked.

"I think I know how. Gaijin shifted to Kanna's form and, since he used one of Kanna's powers, he had a similar demonic aura to Kanna that was stable. I have to admit that Inuyasha has learned to become quick-witted," Miroku explained.

"Now, Kagura. Since this was all your plan, I should give you your reward for making this week a living hell for Kagome and me," Inuyasha stated as he rested the Tetsusaiga's hilt on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha."

"What do you want, Kouga? I'm in a hurry."

"Leave me to deal with Kagura. I have some payback that I owe her."

"Whatever. Then I'm leaving since Sesshoumaru just disappeared, as did that little imp."

"Right." Inuyasha started off from Kouga when the latter spoke.

"Inuyasha. Protect Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded as he continued on with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"Where do you think you're going, fools!" Kagura said as she flicked her wrist and sent her Dance of Blades towards Inuyasha. Kouga intercepted them by kicking the ground up in the attack's path.

"Now, Kagura, I believe it's time that we get down to business. You have some answering to do for what you did to my brethren."

"Maybe another time, wolf boy. I've no time to mess with a puny wolf right now." Kagura plucked her feather from her hair and threw it up in the air. With that, she and Kanna flew away.

"Damn it. Oh, well." Kouga looked in the direction of the others, their scent still close by, meaning that they weren't going as fast as they should've been. "You better make it, Inuyasha." He looked down at the remaining wolves that stayed with him. "Come on, let's go."

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Sango asked a few minutes after they had left Kouga in the field with the Wind Sorceress and her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha replied hoarsely.

"What about the wound in your side? It hasn't been bandaged or treated or anything."

"I said I'm fine. The wound closed as soon as the sun had risen. Now stop talking 'cause you're distracting me. We have to get as far as we can. That fight took all night and we have less than two days to get back."

"Inuyasha, I know we're cutting it close, but don't you think we should rest long enough to bandage your wound and find something to eat. We haven't slept since the night before nor have we eaten anything since before last evening. We can't go on without at least a break. Besides, the rest of the trip takes about a whole day, with the rest stops in between. When we get close enough to the village, you can go on without us," Miroku tried to rationalize.

"I don't care. You two can rest, but I've get to Kagome before I lose her. What if we're wrong and she has less time than we thought. We can't guarantee that we'll get there in time so I'm gonna keep going, with or without you."

"But Inuyasha, you're wounded. You can't go the distance by yourself; not without help and like this. You're still half-demon, which means that even you need to rest once in a while," Sango reasoned. "We'll only stop for a while. No longer than an hour, okay?"

Inuyasha said nothing at first but finally agreed. "Fine. But one hour. And then we leave, no excuses."

"All right. An hour. Is there any water nearby?" Miroku asked.

"There's a stream about a hundred paces forward. We'll be there in a minute."

As soon as the three arrived to the small stream, Miroku took no time at all to treat Inuyasha's wound as best as he could with the resources available. Sango caught three fair sized fish and fried them. She and Miroku took theirs, but Inuyasha was already resting up in a tree. So Kirara ate the third fish. Just as they promised, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango put out the fire and left the stream after the hour had passed. Only a small bit rejuvenated, they continued a little faster than they were before.

It was about midday when the group encountered their first youkai since leaving the field that morning. Inuyasha quickly made work of the bunch using the Tetsusaiga before the three continued again. This type of meeting kept going like that for about four hours, and, with each appearance of the youkai, they grew more powerful and in number as well. This pace was a little too much for the wounded hanyou, so Sango and Miroku concentrated on the youkai instead. Soon, everyone began to suspect what was happening.

"Houshi-sama, doesn't it seem a little too suspicious how much and many times these youkai come to attack us?"

"My thoughts exactly, Sango. It seems that Naraku wants by all means to keep us from reaching Kagome before tomorrow evening."

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha called slightly weakly as he sustained his pace, "You think Naraku still has plans to keep us from Kagome?"

"Yes, it seems so. In that last group, I noticed two Saimyosho fly off after we defeated those five insect youkai. He knows that we can't afford to try and follow them back to where he is at presently. So he's freely watching us without our being able to do nothing but just let him."

"Yeah, I noticed earlier that Naraku's scent is pretty strong, and if Kagome wasn't like this, I would be able to sniff him out of his hiding. I could track it if only we didn't have this to deal with. Damn it! We're spending too much time talking about this. Let's just keep going until we reach the end of the forests."

"I think Inuyasha is pushing it a little. I mean, we haven't slept since a day and a half ago. We hardly got a break this morning. I'm somewhat used to things like this before the village was destroyed, but even Inuyasha has his limit on how far he can go," Sango complained quietly.

"Well, can you blame him? Think about it. Inuyasha already knew that time was running out, but he never thought that we would somehow lose a day because of Naraku's trickery. When you think about it, we're really cutting it close, especially since we don't know what else will occur on our way back. We were lucky that nothing else too severe happened. If we keep up like this, then there's no doubt that we'll make it before sunset tomorrow."

"But, houshi-sama, look at him. Inuyasha's still injured or we would have gotten out of this forest already. It would only take a day if we just walked, including the rests in between. Besides, you and I are too tired to run half the way, and Kirara can't keep up like this forever. Even she has to rest, just like Inuyasha."

"Sango, do not worry _too _much. We still have to remember that _anything_ can happen on the way. If need be, we will stop and let Inuyasha go on by himself if we're close enough. I believe that Inuyasha will let us stop pretty soon. He's been pushing himself harder because of the wound. We need to take that to account as well. This bothers me as much as it does you, but we have to let Inuyasha take charge. I know he doesn't admit it, but he's afraid, terrified at what he might lose if something goes wrong. Please understand, dear Sango."

Sango nodded at Miroku's suggestion. "I'll try."

After about an hour, they finally reached the end of the forest and were welcomed by the broad plains. Inuyasha slowly came to a stop at the edge, and Kirara descended to let her two passengers off before transforming back to her small neko form.

"Are we resting for the night, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. We're still less than a day's away, but we'll make it if we set out before daylight. We need to rest for a few hours. Besides, the sun'll be setting soon, and it looks like rain. I don't know any caves out here so we're better under the trees. We won't get as wet if we stay under the leaves. I'll go get dinner." And with that, Inuyasha left.

"You don't suppose that Inuyasha heard me, do you?" Sango questioned.

"Possibly. There's no telling, so we might as well make ourselves as comfortable as long as we can."

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

"Hey, guys. Something's coming," Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes and slowly standing up. It was still very early in the morning, judging by the position of the moon.

"Youkai? They must have followed us here from earlier," Sango said as she sat up from her covers.

"Perhaps. I really wished they would have waited before coming so early," Miroku said as he yawned.

"Quit the antics, Miroku. I don't think these are just some pushovers this time. I could sense they're power about half an hour before now, and they're still pretty far away. Besides, I smell a familiar stench…"

"Kouga?" Sango concluded. "No, it couldn't be Kouga. He should have already went back to the mountains."

"Well, it seems like we have a choice." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "We could stay and wait for them to show their selves, or we could start off and see if we can lose them."

"We're gonna leave. If they've come to mess with us, those youkai are gonna delay us. And I think y'all have had enough rest by now. We should get going now."

"Wait, Inuyasha." Sango placed her hand on his shoulder. "What happens if we don't shake them off of our trail? We might lead them to Kaede's village if we fail to get rid of them. Let's think this over, Inuyasha. I know you're in a rush to get back to Kagome, but if we're not careful, something else worse could happen."

"What else _worse _could happen if we don't get back to Kagome in time! Tell me that! Nothing's more important to me right now than getting back to Kagome and saving her. So if you wanna get rid of the youkai so much, then why don't you stay here and defeat them!" Inuyasha started walking into the fields, leaving Sango and Miroku behind.

"Wait…" Sango said as she reached out. Inuyasha started running. "Inuyasha…"

"Just leave him alone. He'll make it. Right now, we have to deal with the youkai. They're almost here."

"Okay."

Right then, the ground rumbled. They heard trees crashing as something neared.

"From the right!" Miroku yelled, and, as he said, a giant claw appeared and smashed the ground from where Miroku and Sango had been standing. They sat on Kirara's back in the sky, searching for the body that the claw belonged to. They found a huge bear youkai with a red and a gold eye.

The bear roared in anger. "Where is the Flower of Healing? I demand you tell me," it growled loudly.

"Flower of Healing? It must mean the Hitorishizuka."

Miroku paused for a moment to think. "I think maybe the youkai are seeking us out more than usual because they heard of us taking the flower, not because of Naraku. That flower must really be something if this many youkai come after us for it."

"Well, it _is_ called the Flower of _Healing_. It must have the powers to heal any ail that human and youkai alike suffer, including the poison of a Hirameki snake. Then that means…" Sango came to a realization. "Inuyasha's in…"

"We better hurry and catch up with him. He may be in trouble."

Sango commanded Kirara closer to the bear youkai and threw the Hiraikotsu. It cracked the youkai's skull open, and it disintegrated to dust. Suddenly, more youkai came from another direction. Sango wouldn't have been able to retrieve the boomerang in time.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice came. A tornado hopped from the trees, and Kouga came out to smash the youkai to pieces.

"Kouga!"

"I'll take care of these guys. Just hurry up and go before that mutt does something stupid," he replied.

"But Kouga, I thought you went back to the mountains," Sango claimed.

"No, I decided to follow just in case. Now don't worry about me. Just go catch up to the dog. He'll get himself in more trouble by himself."

"Thank you, Kouga," Miroku thanked. Kouga nodded in reply before another set of youkai came up.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu, and Kirara went off after Inuyasha. By the time they found him, Inuyasha was in a battle himself. He was breathing hard while wielding Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" He looked back at Miroku's voice.

"What…are you doing…here?" he asked as he held his side.

"Kouga showed up and is dealing with the youkai as we speak. He told us to hurry and catch up with you. It's a good thing we did. Let me take over." Miroku jumped from Kirara's back. He walked in front of Inuyasha and gripped his prayer beads. "Kazaana!" And with that, the surrounding youkai were sucked into the wind void in Miroku's right hand.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, but fell to one knee panting hard. "Inuyasha, are you hurt?" Sango asked.

"One of the youkai attacked me, but I'll be fine."

"Inuyasha, you're bleeding! I think your wound might have opened." Sango made a move to see, but Inuyasha got up and moved away.

"Just leave it alone. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not. Your body's torn. You can't keep going on like this. You're straining yourself too hard."

"So what! I have to, for the sake of Kagome." The sun was rising behind the storm clouds. The rain had already begun to fall. "If I don't push hard enough, then she might not make it."

"We'll still make it. But she won't if she sees you like this. _You _might not make it," Sango said as her tears mixed with the rain. "Do you know how heart broken she will be to see you almost killing yourself for her."

"But I'd rather die than to let her suffer."

"She _will_ suffer if you don't make it back. You know that she would be devastated if you were to be seen like this."

"But I have to. She already knows this, and if I must, I will. I know she deserves better than me, but I promised that I'd protect her. I'm not going to let her dow-" Inuyasha suddenly collapsed on the ground in the wet grass.

"Inuyasha!"

"Do not worry, Sango. He only fainted. He's been trying so hard that it has worn him out. He'll be okay as soon as we get to Kaede's village."

"Are you sure, Miroku?"

"Yes, now, Kirara, if you'd be so kind." Kirara nodded at Miroku. She walked over to Inuyasha, and Miroku gently placed Inuyasha on her back. "Well, it looks like we'll have to walk since it's raining and Inuyasha is unconscious. We better get going."

"Okay," Sango said as she nodded.

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

"Houshi-sama, how far do you think we are from the village now?" Sango asked as she adjusted her Hiraikotsu from just attacking a snake youkai.

"I'm not sure, but from judging how long it has been raining, I'd say we are less than half a day's away. It would be better if we could go faster, but Inuyasha is still unconscious. It would be foolish to run and tire ourselves out too much."

"Do you really think we'll make it in time? I mean, I'm sure it's past noonday, and we're still half a day away. We only have a few hours left."

"That is true, but we can't have Inuyasha getting up and run the rest of the way. This is truly puzzling. I do not what to do."

Sango paused in speech for a moment, thinking what their options were. Then, she nodded to herself. "Houshi-sama. We'll have to let Kirara take Inuyasha there on her own. We're only slowing him down, but if we let Kirara go on ahead and take him there, then there's no doubt those two will make it."

"But are we sure that it's okay to let him go off by himself while he's still unconscious? There are most likely still some youkai that are after the flower. More than likely, they'll be attacked."

"I know this, but it may be our only hope to help Kagome before it's too late. Kirara can hold her own as long as Inuyasha doesn't fall off. They should make it before sunset without anything too bad happening. I know it sounds kind of risky, but we're a liability to him and Kagome."

"Sango, you've really thought this through."

"Yeah. All this time, I hadn't realize how much of this affects Inuyasha and what it would mean to him. I want to say that I like Kagome just as much, but his love runs deeper than just friendship. They have a stronger bond than any of us could ever understand. All we can do is help them when they are in need, to just be there for them as supporting friends. This is the time that they need us. So we must let Kirara take him. We are just burdening him by slowing him down." Sango walked over to Kirara and patted her on the head. "So do you understand, Kirara. We need you to and take Inuyasha to the village without us. You need to go as fast as you can, or it may be too late. I know you've been pushed hard lately, but we really need this of you. Will you please do this favor for us?"

Kirara purred deeply and rubbed her head against Sango's palm. She then nodded and started to ascend.

"We'll be behind you, so don't worry about us. Protect Inuyasha and make sure that he gets there," Sango called to the departing youkai.

"Sango, we did the right thing. Now it's up to those two," Miroku said putting his arm around her shoulders.

Sango turned and buried her face in Miroku's robes. "I hope…I hope he makes it. I don't Kagome to die, nor Inuyasha," she cried.

"He'll make sure of that. You are a great friend to them, Sango."

"Miroku-sama…" Sango smiled around her tears. "Thank you." And she kissed him.

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

A few hours later, Inuyasha woke to see that he was on Kirara's back. "Kirara?"

The neko youkai growled in response and flew as fast as she could through the rain. They were pretty high in the air and there was no sign of Sango and Miroku.

"Did Sango and Miroku send you off with me?" The giant fire cat nodded again. _'I must have passed out back there. Damn it! How long was I asleep?'_ Inuyasha looked through a gap in the clouds and saw that the sun wasn't too far from setting. _'From here, I'm pretty close to the village, but the sun's close to setting. What the hell am I going to do!'_

It was still raining and lightening even. It was getting dangerous up in the sky, so Kirara descended to the ground. Judging by the way Kirara was looking, she wasn't going to last for very long. Both of them hadn't had a decent rest in almost a week, and even Inuyasha was struggling to stay awake in the rain. He could still sense youkai around in the forest watching him, following the traveling pair. They knew of the cargo he possessed and its value. It would only be a matter of time before they revealed themselves. They had to get a move on and Inuyasha knew it. Problem was he didn't have much strength in him to move, let alone run in the ran the rest of the way to Kaede's village and by Kagome's bed, and Kirara was soon due to give out.

"Damn, what am I gonna do?" he said under his breath. "It's still an hour's run from here and I don't know how much longer until dusk." Kirara groaned wearily, indicating she couldn't last much longer at her current pace. "Hang in there, Kirara, for Kagome's sake. We're close." She growled suddenly in response. "What?"

Three youkai came out of the shadows of the trees at once. A lizard, a bear, and a snake youkai. Inuyasha held tightly to Kirara's neck as she dodged their attacks. She bit the snake in its neck and tore its head off. The bear managed to claw at her side before she could jump away. Both Inuyasha and Kirara fell to the ground. Kirara changed back and mewed in pain. Inuyasha was trying to get up but was in too much pain and hadn't regained his strength yet. But he knew he couldn't give up, not yet. He was very close to the village and it was near sunset.

"I can't stop now…" he said as he took out Tetsusaiga and used it to pull himself up. "Everyone's counting on me…especially her…" he panted as he transformed his sword. "I can't fail her… I won't let her DIE!" he said as he unleashed the Kaze no Kizu on the three youkai as they regrouped to attack again.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees as the remnants of the youkai fell to the ground. He used the Tetsusaiga to support himself. _'At least, not by herself…'_

'_Kagome, if I thought it would save you, I would kill myself just so that you could live. I couldn't bear to go on with life if you weren't there with me. And if you did die, I would kill myself just so that I could be with you, even if it was impossible. You're the only thing I live for.' His own words played through his head._

'_It's true.'_

He stood back up.

'_I meant every word of it.'_

He sheathed his sword once more.

'_I couldn't stand being in pain again, not like that, not by myself. If Kagome were to disappear from my life, I couldn't go on living.'_

He picked up Kirara.

'_That's it. If I fail her, if should she die, I will follow her. I won't let her go by herself. I'll be right after her.'_

He began running to Kaede's village.

'_Be careful. I'll be waiting here so hurry back. If you don't, I'll be ready to kick your butt in the afterlife.' _

"Hopefully, Kagome, you won't deny me for failing you, for letting you go."

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

**If you wish to kill me, just raise your hands or yell really loud, "Die, you asshole!" Or you could just tell me that I suck for leaving ya there and you hate me. It's not where I had intended on stopping but this chapter was getting too long for my standards so I just left it there.**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating for so long. My computer was cursed with viruses so we had to have it looked at by a technician. He put SpyWare protection stuff on there so it's all better and running. Luckily, none of my 'important' stuff was deleted so I'm a happy camper, er, camp worker… er, okay, scratch the happy part. My job sucks. Well, one more week left…**

**Well, I must leave you to go and type Forgiving Loss. Jaa!**

**Final Words**

Inuyasha: Hey Sango, what's this I hear about you and Houshi making out in the rain?

Kagome: (blushing) What!

Sango: (blushing as well, except a deeper shade of crimson) Wh-What? Where did you hear that from, Inuyasha?

IY: Who else would blab about something like that?

Miroku: Now, Sango, dear, why do you look at me like that? I was only explaining to Inuyasha how to treat your woman if you want rewards in the end. I was only using us as an example because we love each other so much. Can't we just express our feelings, Sango? (backs into a tree)

Sango: (Taijiya form) Oh, yes, let's. Let me start by knocking your head off to show how much I _love_ you! And then to show my _affections _for you I'll let Kirara eat your remains. I'll just hang you head as a trophy for the man that I _adored_ so much and gave me so much _pleasure_! Killing, of course.

(Hiraikotsu knocking down trees as Miroku screams for Buddha)

Kag: See what you started, Inuyasha? I can't believe I'm trusting you to save me.

IY: Well, excuse me. Maybe I shouldn't save you if you are so unappreciative towards me. Especially after all I've done for.

Kag: Fine, go then! I don't ca- (starts a round of coughing and hacking)

IY: Kagome! Are you okay?

Kag: Get away from me! Osuwari!

IY: Ack! (hits ground) Why do I even bother?

Kag: (yells) Osuwari! (then softly) Because you love me so.

Shippou: Why do I get stuck with the weirdoes?

San: Come back, my _LOVE_! I only want to show you how much I'm _FOND_ of you. I only want to _CUDDLE_ you!

Mir: No way, you're too scary!

San: _WHAT!_


	12. Chapter 11 Anything

Chapter 11 Anything

Sometimes I've got to wonder  
How does this world truly exist  
I walk through life, without a doubt,  
Thinking there's nothing I will miss

But then the day comes  
The rain, it's falling  
And the time that I've spent  
Reaching out and calling  
Is lost to the past  
Everything else outlasts  
My hopes and my dreams  
Making me truly seem  
Weak and meaningless  
My feelings were suppressed

But as I realize,  
Looking through your eyes,  
I'm not so lonely  
Because you hold me

I can do anything  
Because you are here  
I can spread my wings  
And fly from despair  
As long as I have you  
There's nothing I can't do  
For me and you, anything's possible

* * *

"Oh…where _is_ he? Ugh…" Shippou groaned as he kept pacing back and forth across the hut. He was practically pulling his hair out and bashing his head with his tiny fists.

"Shippou, calm ye self down. Fretting over Kagome will not make anything better," Kaede stated calmly.

"Calm myself? CALM myself! How can I when Kagome is getting worse is every minute and Inuyasha hasn't come back yet! There's no time to be calm! Kagome…she…she might…"

"Do not worry so much, young one. All will be well soon enough. We all trust Inuyasha to return to us in time, especially Kagome. Perhaps no one has as much faith as Kagome does." Kaede replaced the cloth on Kagome's head with a cool one.

"I know…but…"

Kaede placed her hand on Shippou's head endearingly. "Shippou, ye must have faith. Believe, as Kagome believes."

Shippou studied Kagome as Kaede resumed to her tasks. Kagome's skin had paled a great deal since she helped to restore the barrier around the village. Spending much of her miko energy, she fatigued much faster. The very little she ate when she could wasn't enough to sustain her, he knew it. The worst of the matter was that Kagome kept coughing up her own blood excessively. Shippou was losing the little hope he had with each passing moment as he watched her suffer.

"Hurry, Inuyasha. Kagome can't hold on forever…" he whispered as he looked out to see the rain falling.

* * *

'_Pain…It hurts…so much…'_

Kagome felt nothing but white, hot pain in her chest and abdomen. Every time she woke, it flashed throughout her body. Every breath she took, her chest would get heavier, almost choking her at times. Even the slightest movement gave her anguish. It became so hot and heavy within her that she fell unconscious at various points. Her fever was longer plaguing her, not like what she was feeling now. Every second of consciousness was another eternity of grief and stabbing pain. She could taste the blood on her lips, her own blood. She could feel the massive trembling of her body. Even though she felt the sticky sweat roll down her skin, she could feel herself getting colder and colder. Time was running out.

'_Why…does it hurt so much?'_

Trapped in darkness, she couldn't see anything. On numerous occasions, she could feel Kaede's cool and soothing touch. She could hear less often Shippou speaking, trying to comfort both her and him. She could both taste and smell the blood she coughed up. But there was nothing but blackness to see.

'_Am I really…dying?'_

Trapped and dying, there was nothing more that she could do. All that was left to do was to wait. Wait until her spirit finally left her cold body. Perhaps she could find relief and release in death. Maybe she could find peace once more in the afterlife. This was what she hoped for if it was her death that awaited her. But something kept pulling at her, kept her from straying away from life. It was intangible, but she could feel warmth within it. If only she knew what it was…

'_Why won't you let me go?'_ she asked it.

"Is that what you really wish for? To be released from this world?"

'_I…I don't know…'_

"You do know. You just have not realized it yet."

'_Not…realized it…?'_

"Is there nothing precious to you here? Nothing that you cherish?"

'_I don't remember. Precious? Maybe…'_

"Is there not someone that you hold close to you? Someone who means more than anything?"

'_A person? I…I'm not sure…'_

"Think, Kagome. Think hard. You will know."

'_But…I can't. It hurts too much.'_

"Pain is only a small thing. Hurting means nothing when you have someone to love and to trust and to believe in. It is easier than you think to overcome physical pain. Think and believe. You will come to know the answer soon enough."

'…_You mean…'_

"Yes, exactly. Believe, and he will come."

The darkness dissipated as the warmth returned to her. She numbed the pain in her mind as she came to consciousness. She felt so weak and tired. Her energy drained, she tried to open her eyes, but fatigue was overpowering her. She could hear someone speaking. It sounded like Shippou. He spoke a name in surprise and perhaps in delight. The name was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it at that moment.

She heard Kaede and Shippou rustle about and some low whispering that she could make out. Her head was too foggy for her to try. Again, she felt Kaede moving about beside her for a few moments. Then, someone spoke her name. Something fluttered inside her, like her body knew who it was but her mind couldn't place the person. He spoke her name again, and she couldn't help but respond. Who was it that was calling her?

She heard Kaede speak her name while trying to help her sit up. She could also feel Shippou by her side, but, as soon as she moved, she felt sharp pain in her chest again, and Shippou flinched away. Once upright, Kagome tried to open her eyes once more. She managed to open them slightly. The first thing she saw was the window. She saw the rain falling through the bamboo blinds. Next, she looked to the side to see Kaede with a cup of something warm. Slowly and carefully, Kaede allowed Kagome to sip as much as she could. When Kagome drank all that she could, Kagome began looking around slowly.

Her vision was blurry, so she could barely make out anything. She managed to recognize Shippou. Before she could say anything to him, she began to cough hoarsely, her body shaking with each gasp for air. Finally, she felt her body succumb to her fatigue again. Kaede caught her and slowly laid her down again. Before Kagome closed her eyes to sleep again, she saw a blur of red and silver. She could hardly make anything out, but one detail was quite clear to her despite the blurriness of everything. She saw piercing gold eyes staring straight at her. Suddenly, she spoke a name, the name she almost forgot, before blacking out once more.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled in surprise when the hanyou stumbled into the hut. Soaked and covered in blood and dirt, Inuyasha dropped to his knees with Tetsusaiga in its sheath in one hand and Kirara in the other.

"Inuyasha, ye have arrived! And ye are wounded as well. Come, we must bandage those wounds," Kaede spoke as both she and Shippou went to help Inuyasha rest against the wall.

Inuyasha brushed them off as he handed Kirara to Kaede. Then, setting down Tetsusaiga, he pulled from his haori the flowers. "Here. These are it, right?"

Kaede gasped slightly in surprise. "The Hitorishizuka? You have obtained it."

"It'll…help Kagome, right?"

"Aye, if we are not too late."

"Then you should hurry. Let me alone and give it to Kagome. She needs your attention more than I do. Besides, these wounds are nothing. I ain't gonna die from measly wounds like these."

"Aye." Kaede nodded and set to work.

He looked over at Kagome. She looked so sickly. Her breathing came in short, irregular breaths. "Kagome…" he whispered. She stirred almost unnoticeably. Again, he spoke. "Kagome…forgive me…if I failed you…" He couldn't tell if anyone heard him or if Kagome felt the message. He felt so distant from her, now that she was close. All he could do was wait, and he did.

Adjusting himself again the wall, he watched Kaede give the medicine to Kagome. As she drank, he noticed that she was gruesomely pale in the firelight and her hands were shaking, trying to summon enough strength to hold the cup herself. Kagura was right. She wouldn't have survived another night, that is, if he wasn't too late.

When Kagome was finished, he watched as she idly began to look around. Before her eyes laid on him, she began a series of coughing and hacking up blood. Inuyasha tried to go to her, but his body went numb on him. His legs wouldn't move, so he could only try to reach out for her.

"Kagome…"

Kagome fell forward, but Kaede caught her. Slowly, Kaede laid her back down. For an instant, Inuyasha caught Kagome's gaze, and a feeble smile came across her lips.

"You came back, Inuyasha. I'm glad…" she managed before she closed her eyes and went under again.

"Will she be alright, Kaede?" Shippou asked.

"I…am not sure. We must wait to tell."

"She…She's alright."

"Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"I know it. She will be okay…" Inuyasha suddenly collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The light crackling of a nearby fire was the first thing she noticed. Soothing and warm, she could feel its heat beam against her cheek. The air around her stabled itself, balancing the atmosphere, as she opened her eyes. No longer suffocating, she could breathe easily without the pain, without the heaviness of the poison pushing down on her chest. The room glowed, the shadows danced. She could see clearly. The poison had left as if she was never sick in the first place. She sat up slowly, still waiting for her energy to return to her. As she noticed that her body no longer ached, no longer quaked under the strain of death, something was probing at the back of her mind. How long had she slept? How long had she felt this well? These questions went unanswered as she took in all who were in the small hut.

Kaede slept peacefully under a woven coverlet. Kirara was curled at Kagome's feet, mewing calmly in her dreams. Shippou was leaning against the nearby wall, nodding his head every so often. Kagome's eyes stopped on what was in Shippou's hands. There, wrapped within the kitsune's arms, lay Tetsusaiga within its sheath. If Tetsusaiga was here, then…

Kagome looked across the fire to see Inuyasha resting. At first, she felt a happiness beyond description burst from heart. Her heart almost jumped out her chest, however, when she saw the bandages across his chest and abdomen. A whelp escaped her throat when she heard him groan lowly. Carefully trying to keep from waking anyone else up, she crawled across the room and leaned over Inuyasha. The tears flowed down her face as she shook her head vigorously.

"Inuyasha…" she spoke hoarsely. She leaned on his chest, muffling her cries. "Baka…baka…bakayarou! Why did you push yourself like this, baka?"

"Ka…"

"You're always like this…Always getting yourself hurt…Always trying to die…"

"Kago…me…"

"You always make me so mad…bakayarou…" Kagome trembled, barely holding on to her resolve, to her sanity.

"Matte…Kagome…"

"Iyada! I won't stop until you get it through that thick skull of yours." Kagome grabbed handfuls of his silver locks. "Did you not listen to what I said? Were you not there when I said not to die, even for my sake? And what did you do? Tell me, what almost happened because you did not listen?"

"Kagome…I heard you, but…"

"Hai, you _heard_ what I said, but you weren't _listening_. You never listen to what I tell you…"

"Demo…"

"See what I mean! You never listen because you refuse to know the truth." Kagome calmed some, burying her face into Inuyasha's chest. "Hearing and listening are two different things. Just because you hear something does not mean you are listening to it. To listen, you must understand and accept what is being said. You do neither; you only say you do. I told you not to die, not to get yourself so hurt. I accept that you could not have gone through all of this unscathed, but that does not mean you have to get yourself so nearly killed. Even though you saved me, you could have died. What would be the point of my living when you're not there? What would I live for if the only thing I desire is to be with you? Take you away, and I would be totally barren. Don't you understand? Don't you see what I mean?"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. The molten gold pooled with boundless emotions, so many that Kagome wasn't sure what to call each one. The rivers of tears had slowed, becoming almost nonexistent.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. All he could think of was, "Gomen nasai, Kagome."

He received a deadly glare from the miko as she tugged at his hair. "Is that all you have to say? Apologizing? I said all of that to you and all you can say is a measly sorry? Kami-sama, you're so insensitive, baka. You make me so mad, I wish I could hate you. I don't even know why I love you so much if all you do is-"

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss. Kagome was surprised but then relaxed against him. He held her close as she snuggled against her favorite hanyou. "What was it that you were saying?"

"That's so unfair. You cheated."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmph. I'll let you off easy this time, dog-boy. Just know that next time I'll get you back."

"Hai, koishii."

* * *

**A/N**

**Baka – idiot**

**Bakayarou – idiot (stronger meaning)**

**Matte – wait, stop**

**Iyada – no, no way**

**Demo - but**

**Gomen nasai – I'm sorry (formal)**

**Koishii – dear, beloved, loved one**

**Because I've been sitting around for the past month and a half watching BLEACH and Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid in their original uncut versions with English subtitles, I've been in the mood of picking up random Japanese words and phrases. That and the Japanese dictionary I received for Christmas has me flipping through it looking up random words, but that's not the point.**

**I know that more than half of you are ready to hunt me down and smite me for not updating in so long. Lately, I've been cramming and working on ass loads of homework, it's not even funny. Finally, we got a break for St. Patrick's Day, so I finally finished this chapter. I started it a month ago as well as another chapter for Flailing Dreams, but my original disk that everything was saved on won't show up on the computer anymore, so I kinda lost my inspiration and want for typing. That is why I've been MIA for so long. I have to retype FD soon because I keep getting reviews and their making me feel kinda guilty. I'll try updating more often!**

**I'm so happy! My birthday is on the 26, and there's so much I want to get, especially Kingdom Hearts 2 which comes out on the 28! Sugoi! (awesome) I can't wait!**

**Well, that's all for now. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon, if I'm motivated enough.**

**Review, onegai!**

**Final Words**

Shippou: (sneaking out of hut, snickering)

Sango: Shippou-chan!

Shippou: Sango-chan, Miroku-san! You're back!

Miroku: Hai. How's Kagome?

Shippou: (snickering maniacally) (whisper)

Miroku: (chortling)

Sango: (blushing) Oh my!

Mir, San, and Ship: (peering into hut)

Inu, Kag: (sleeping, both half naked)

Mir: (major nosebleed)

San: (major blush)

Ship: (major snickering)

Mir: (cloth up nose, clears throat) Sango, I think it's time we skipped second and third base and head straight home, like Inuyasha and Kagome-sama have done.

San: (screams) NANI!

Ship: (maniacal laughter)

Inu: (twitch)

Kag: (rubs eye) Nani…?

Ship: (maniacal cackle)

Inu, San: (weapons at ready) DIE!

Mir: Why is it always me!


End file.
